Digimon Adventure 02: Davis' Pet
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: While the Digidestined have been keeping both worlds safe, but after learning about several Digimon disappearances, Davis and the other decide to investigate. However, they get more trouble than an adventure when Kari is captured and experimented on, to which her memory is erased and she not only believes she's a cat, but has convinced herself that Davis is her owner.
1. Transformation

White peace had been brought back to both the Real World and the Digital World thanks to the Digidestined and Digimon of Odaiba, there were still many problems that would occur in both worlds, one of which would forever change their lives, but mainly the lives of the leader of the younger Digidestined, Davis Motomiya and the Digidestined of Light, Kari Kamiya.

Within the Digital World, the younger Digidestined were with their Digimon partners, exploring a desert-like region of the Digital World.

As the winds picked up, causing the Digidestined and Digimon to shield their eyes, Davis spoke up.

"Man, even with my goggles, I can barely see a thing." The Motomiya said, before asking. "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"There's no doubt. These are the exact coordinates." Ken replied, shielding his eyes with his left arm, while looking at his D-3, which was displaying several dots on a map.

"You'd think after so long, the Digital World would finally be in order." Gatomon commented, causing Kari to nod and reply, sounding concerned. "I just don't get who would be abducting Digimon or why."

"Don't worry, Kari. So long as me and Veemon are around, we'll put a stop to these kidnappings." Davis then stated, causing Kari to smile, both from Davis' personality and his never ending determination.

"Thank you, Davis." Kari replied, knowing she could count on him, Veemon and the others.

"No problem." Davis said in reply, before maintaining his position as leader of the younger Digidestined. "But until this sand clears up, we should remain as close as we can."

"Easier said than done." Yolei said back, as she and the others shielded their eyes as best they could as the winds picked up again, causing more sand to blow around them, which further obscured their vision of what was around them and made the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity then question. "What's up with this weather?"

"I'm not too sure, but Davis has the right idea." Ken replied, taking Yolei's hand into his, which made her feel a little more comfortable.

"Hey, do you guys do you see that?" Hawkmon then asked, pointing forwards, to which the others did their best to make out what was before them and saw several pyramids, which were upside down.

"Pyramids?" Patamon asked as he rested on TK's head.

"You know what that means?" He then asked TK, who nodded in reply.

"Yeah, Datamon is most likely behind all this." The Digidestined of Hope said in reply, which confused all but Kari and Gatomon, due to hearing about Datamon and his plans for revenge from Tai and Agumon.

"Datamon?" Davis asked, before going into further questioning. "Who's that? And what does this Digimon have to do with those Pyramids?"

"Datamon was a Digimon who tricked us into helping him. It turned out he was being used as a battery to power Etemon's Dark Network, but once we freed him, he captured Sora and tried to make a clone of her in an attempt to Digivolve Biyomon to her Ultimate Level." TK explained.

"And let's just say things didn't end too well for him." Patamon added, remembering how Datamon and Etemon were sucked up by the Dark Network, where the Digital mastermind supposedly met his end, while Etemon was taken down by MetalGreymon.

"Well what are we doing just standing around?" Davis asked.

"I say we confront this guy and see what he knows about the missing Digimon." The Digidestined of Miracles then said, supported by Veemon, who gained a confident smile and nodded in reply, before the two, ignoring the winds and sand as best they could approached the pyramids.

And knowing they'd be better off inside and as a team, the others followed, unaware that through the eyes of a Chikurimon, they were being watched.

"So the Digidestined have intruded upon my research?" A metallic voice asked itself as it typed at its computer, while watching the Digidestined upon a monitor, before a cunning smile appeared on their face.

"Perfect. It's about time I studied all the effects of Digimon DNA Digivolution. And I have so many new test subjects to choose from." He said, turning and looking at several empty cages.

Turning back to the monitor, which displayed separate images of the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, he had one final thought.

"The only question now is who will be first to 'volunteer'?"

-Meanwhile-

After making their way inside one of the pyramids, Davis, after lifting up his goggles, sighed and smiled, for he and Veemon were both glad to be out of the terrible weather conditions.

"Davis!" He and Veemon then heard Yolei call out, making the pair turn to see the others enter the pyramid as fast as they could.

"What happened to stick together?" Yolei asked, annoyed.

"Sorry about that." Davis apologized, scratching the back of his head as he then stated. "But we're all together now."

"Yeah, and at least there's no sandstorms indoors." Veemon added, trying to back Davis up.

"I'm afraid not all of us." Armadillomon then said, causing the Digidestined to notice they were two members short, which worried them all, especially Davis and Veemon, for the two missing were Kari and Gatomon.

Taking several steps back outside and ignoring the sandstorm, Davis called out. "Kari, Gatomon, can either of you hear me?"

"Davis?" Kari's voice asked in the distance. "Where are you?"

"Just stay where you are. Veemon and I are coming. Hold on!" Davis called, before he ran back out into the desert, followed by the 'V' marked Digimon.

Determined to find Kari and Gatomon, Davis and Veemon, ignoring the harsh weather, continued to head around the Digital desert, while both called out the Digidestined and Digimon of Light's names, listening carefully to make sure the voices of Kari and Gatomon grew so they too wouldn't get lost.

And after wandering, Davis and Veemon smiled when they saw Kari and Gatomon in the distance.

"Kari!" Davis called.

"Gatomon!" Veemon called.

Both rushing over to the Digidestined and Digimon of Light, their faces lit up upon seeing their friends coming for them.

"Davis, Veemon!" Kari called happily as she and Gatomon ran over to the duo, thinking they had been saved.

But before Kari or Gatomon could react, the floor beneath them opened up, revealing a hidden hatch that they feel into, causing the Digidestined of Light to scream as she and Gatomon began to fall.

However, Kari stopped falling as a firm grasp wrapped around Kari's right wrist, causing the Digidestined and Digimon to look up and see Davis holding onto her arm

"I've got you Kari." Davis said, before he shouted in a determined tone. "And I won't let you go!"

"Gatomon." Veemon then called, looking down to see Gatomon had saved herself by grabbing Kari's leg.

"Are you alright?" The Digimon of Courage and Friendship asked.

"I've been better." Gatomon replied.

"Listen, if you can get back up here, we can both help Davis save Kari." Veemon said, lowering his body like Davis and offering out his hand to the Digimon of Light, who nodded in reply, before she slowly pulled herself up Kari's leg and began to climb up.

However, just as Gatomon had climbed her way up Kari's back and was about to take Veemon's hand, one of the Chikurimon surveillance drones shot from behind and rammed into Davis' back, catching the four off guard, before all four were knocked down and cried out as they fell into the darkness.

And as they all fell, their cries were amplified by the structure of the hole, which alerted the other Digidestined that Kari and Gatomon, as well as Davis and Veemon were all in danger.

"Oh no, that sounded like Davis and Kari." Ken said, concerned for his friends.

"We have to go and look for them." The Digidestined of Kindness then said, about to leave but stopped as Yolei grabbed his arm, making him face her.

"Ken, I want to save them as well, but with all that sand, and it showing no signs of clearing, we could be putting ourselves in danger too if we go out there." She told him, which frustrated Ken, as he felt helpless that there was nothing he could do to see if Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon were alright.

"Then what do we do?" Cody asked, his tone full of concern for his friends as well.

"We find out where Davis and Kari are and we save them." Ken replied, before he withdrew his D-3 and explained. "While we cannot see them in the sandstorm, if we follow their D-3 signatures, that should lead us right to them."

"Good idea." Wormmon commented, making Ken smile.

However, after Yolei, TK and Cody withdrew their D-3s alongside Ken, the Digidestined were all confused to see where Davis and Kari's D-3 signal had wound up.

"This is weird. It says Davis and Kari are inside the pyramid now." Patamon said as he hovered over TK's shoulder and looked at the map.

"That is most peculiar." Hawkmon commented, before he asked. "How did they wind up from the outside to the inside?"

The Digidestined and Digimon were all uncertain, until the answer came to TK, making him call out. "Datamon!"

Hearing his outburst, the Digidestined and Digimon all turned to TK, confused, while Patamon had a look of worry upon his face, understanding perfectly what TK was thinking.

"TK, what are you talking about?" Cody asked, confused.

"It's Datamon. He's the one behind all this." Patamon said in reply, causing Armadillomon to say. "But I thought you said Datamon was gone."

"I thought so too, but it looks like he managed to escape the Dark Network, and now he's continuing his experiments." Patamon replied, which caused TK to add in a concerned sounding tone. "And I bet you that he plans to use Davis, Kari and the Digimon as his guinea pigs."

Knowing time was not on their side, but knowing where their friends were, as well as who was behind the kidnappings, the Digidestined and Digimon wasted no time as they quickly headed through the pyramid, making their way through false walls and hidden pathways, while keeping on their toes for any traps Datamon had set up to stop any intruders.

And as the group continued through the maze that was Datamon's lair, the Digidestined and Digimon were all thinking the same thing.

'Hang on guys, we're coming.'

-With Davis, Kari, Veemon and Gatomon-

Inside another section of the pyramid, Davis and Veemon both groaned as they slowly regained consciousness.

"Ugh, what happened?" Davis groaned as he and Veemon got to their feet, confused for a moment until both remembered what had happened.

"Kari!" Davis quickly called as he and Veemon opened their eyes, leaving both shocked at the sight before them.

From the stone slabs that made up the walls and floor, the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship guessed they had arrived within the pyramid, and from the small, mechanical Digimon, who had his back turned to them and was tampering with a device on a metal table.

Unsure who the Digimon was, Davis and Veemon had bigger problems to worry about, for Davis found that his path forward was blocked by a row of metal bars, while Veemon was locked up in a small cage next to him.

But what shocked them both was the sight of Kari, who was strapped on a metal slab, while Gatomon was chained to the wall.

Both had looks of sheer worry on their faces.

"Guys!" Both called out, their tones full of concern as they began to run over to the bars and began shaking at them in a desperate attempt to escape, with no such luck.

"You're finally awake, human?" Datamon asked as he remained facing away from the Digidestined and Digimon, working on another device upon his workbench.

"Alright, metalhead, start talking. What do you want from us?" Davis questioned as he and Veemon glared at the Machine Digimon.

"First, my name is Datamon, not Metalhead." Datamon told Davis, before he said. "As for what I want, I wish to examine and perfect the effects of DNA Digivolution."

Turning, Datamon then asked as his gaze fell upon the captive forms of Kari and Gatomon. "And who better to break this discovery than using a Digidestined and Digimon?"

"In your dreams!" Davis snapped as he reached into his jacket, about to withdraw his D-3 and Digivolve Veemon.

However, Davis found his pockets were empty, which worried him and caused Veemon to look at Davis, confused and concerned as to why it was taking so long for his partner to Digivolve him.

"Did you really expect me to let you keep your Digivices?" Datamon questioned, interrupting Davis and Veemon, to which both saw that Davis' D-3 and D-Terminal, along with Kari's were on the workbench.

"I have planned for all contingencies and troubles that may disturb me and my research." Datamon then said, bringing up a screen on his monitor, which showed the other Digidestined and Digimon making their way through the pyramid, making him state. "Even if they do succeed in passing all my traps, my research will be completed."

Curious, Gatomon questioned. "What are you planning to do?"

"Recently I have been trying to combine the Data of Digimon in order to make a superior Digimon, one that cannot be defeated. However, all my attempts have ended in failure, so I had to terminate each specimen I created." Datamon told Davis, Kari, Veemon and Gatomon, revealing he was the one responsible for the missing Digimon, which shocked and disgusted them all.

"However, with a human acting as the container of Digimon Data, I am confident I can not only create a new Digimon, but one who will follow my orders." He then said, picking up what looked like a gun that had a combination between a gun and a syringe and approached Gatomon.

"Now this may sting a little." He told her, pulling the trigger, which caused a green light to emit from the gun and run down Gatomon's body, making her cry out.

"Gatomon!" Veemon called out, concerned upon seeing the Digimon of Light in pain, before he got mad.

"Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon yelled, slamming his head against the bars, trying to escape once again, which just resulted in failure.

"Don't bother trying to escape. Your confinements were designed to keep you in. So save what intelligence you have left." Datamon told Veemon, before he approached Kari, while the front of Datamon's tool extended with a sharp syringe.

"Wait!" Davis quickly called out.

"If you want to use anyone as your lab rats, use us." He then said, causing Veemon to support Davis' decision as he nodded, both were prepared to sacrifice themselves to keep Kari and Gatomon safe.

"An interesting offer." Datamon admitted, only to then say. "While I have studied you and know your powers and abilities in both Digivolution and combat are most impressive I have made up my mind to use the Digidestined and her Digimon as my first test subjects."

"What!? Why?" Veemon questioned.

"Revenge." Datamon replied, before he explained. "I know that this human is the sister of Tai Kamiya, the one who not only ruined my plans to obtain the power of the Digidestined of Love, but almost destroyed me seven years ago. What better way to destroy him than with an individual so close to his heart?"

Kari, as well as Gatomon, Davis and Veemon were all shocked at what Datamon had told them.

And their shock increased as Datamon suddenly jabbed the needle into Kari's neck, making her cry out as an intense pain entered her body, causing Davis, Veemon and Gatomon to call out Kari's name, concerned and horrified at what Datamon had done.

"Davis help me... some... something's happening to me..." Kari moaned, feeling something was wrong with her, to which the Digidestined of Light started to feel lightheaded, before her eyes dulled and she fell unconscious.

"Kari!" Davis yelled out, unable to do anything but watch as the metal slab holding Kari down slowly rose, before the restraints around her arms and legs unlocked, causing Kari to drop to the floor, causing him to then ask, demanding an answer. "What did you do to her!"

"I have placed Gatomon's Data within this human." Datamon said in reply, his attention remaining on Kari as he then said. "Now we shall see what results my research will have."

While Davis, Veemon and Gatomon could only watch with worried expressions on their faces, Datamon watched on curiously Kari underwent a sudden transformation, to which a set of cat ears, similar to Gatomon's materialized out of her head, while a tail emerged from Kari's tailbone, which, like the cat ears looked like a copy of Gatomon's tail, up to the point it had a Tail Ring wrapped around it.

With Kari's transformation, Datamon commented. "Most interesting, though I am curious as to what will happen when all of Gatomon's Data is planted in her."

Confused, Gatomon questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I only planted a small portion of your Data inside of her. If I had simply disposed of you and implanted all your Data inside my subject, the chances of her survival would be zero." Datamon told Gatomon in reply.

"It also helps that at her current stage, she can be reeducated and trained before I increase the Digimon Data in her system." Datamon then added, as Kari began to moan, showing she was waking up, to which Datamon pulled out a metal collar, which had a red button in the centre, and fastened around Kari's neck, just before she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

Looking around, Kari, unsure of where she was or how she got there was somewhat worried upon seeing the mechanical creature before her and felt concern to see the white furred feline chained to the wall.

But noticing the human and the strange, blue creature locked up, Kari sensed something reassuring about the human, telling her she could trust him.

"Kari!" Gatomon called to her partner, making the Digimon of Light then call out. "Say something!"

While Kari did reply, she let out a small meow, which left the Digidestined and the two Digimon stunned and confused.

"Interesting. It seems exposure to Gatomon's Data has sent her mind to a more feline and primal form of thinking." Datamon thought aloud, which caused Kari to back away from Datamon, not only because of the machine Digimon's horrid appearance, but something in Kari's mind was telling her to stay away from him.

"Alright, time to begin your training." He told Kari, before the machine Digimon instructed. "Sit."

Continuing to trust her instincts, Kari remained where she was, which didn't go too well with Datamon.

"I gave you an order. Now sit!" He yelled, causing the light on the collar to increase, before it shocked Kari, making her cry out in pain.

"Kari!" Davis, Veemon and Gatomon all called out, concerned for her, while Datamon continued to torment her.

"Sit!" Datamon yelled for a second time, watching as Kari fell onto her stomach, rolled around on the floor as she continued crying out as the collar continued to electrocute her.

Unable to see or hear Kari in distress, Davis yelled out. "Enough! Leave her alone!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Datamon questioned, ceasing his torture upon the confused girl for a moment so he could face the Digidestined of Miracles and tell him. "You have no power here."

"Don't underestimate us. We may be trapped now, but we will break free." Davis said back, making Veemon nod, both remembering their promise to keep Kari and Gatomon safe, which made the leader of the younger Digidestined then announce. "Kari, I will save you!"

Davis' sudden outburst not only reached Kari, making her feelings towards the human increase, but reached his D-3 too, which began to glow brightly, confusing Datamon as to what was happening as the room was filled with light.

And when the light faded, Datamon was left shocked to see that not only had Davis and Veemon escaped, but now Veemon was in his Champion form, ExVeemon.

"Impossible!" Datamon stated, before questioning. "How did you Digivolve?"

"Placing our faith in each other, our bonds as friends helped us when we needed it, something a heartless machine like you would never understand." Davis said in reply, making ExVeemon nod.

"And let me show you that power firsthand! Vee-Laser!" ExVeemon roared in a might tone, unleashing a wave of energy from the X mark on his chest, which caught Datamon off guard and blasted him, knocking him back and beside his computer and monitor.

With Datamon down, Davis approached Kari and found she was unconscious once again, to which he quickly tore the collar off of her neck, threw it away and picked her unconscious form up, holding her bridal style.

And while Davis was checking on Kari, ExVeemon made his way over to Gatomon.

"Gatomon, are you alright?" He asked, breaking the chains that held Gatomon to the wall and allowed her to drop down.

"I've been better." Gatomon replied, before the Digimon of Light suggested. "C'mon, let's get out of here and find the others."  
"You meddlesome Digidestined, I will destroy you!" Datamon yelled, causing Davis, ExVeemon and Gatomon to see the Ultimate Level Digimon, enraged as he got back up and prepared to eliminate the two Champion Digimon and the leader of the younger Digidestined.

"Not on my watch, Datamon! Hand of Fate!" A determined voice suddenly called out, before Datamon was struck by a beam of light, damaging him further, making him, as well as Davis, ExVeemon and Gatomon turn to see Angemon, the other Digidestined and their Digimon, who had Digivolved to Stingmon, Shurimon and Digmon.

"Guys!" Davis called out, glad to see his friends had made it.

"It's good to see you're alright, Davis." Ken commented as he withdrew his and Kari's D-3s and D-Terminals, before the Digidestined and Digimon all saw the condition Kari was in.

But before any could question what had happened to the Digidestined of Light, an alarm went off, making everyone look over to see Datamon had slammed his hand down upon a red button upon his control console.

"Self destruct activated. Base will detonate in two minutes." A female voice said from the monitor, shocking the Digidestined and Digimon, while, scattered within the pyramid, the eyes of all the Chikurimon lit up, showing they were all soon going to detonate.

"If I cannot continue my research, I will just destroy you all!" Datamon stated, before the floor beneath him opened up and he jumped in, leaving the Digidestined trapped inside.

Knowing their time was limited, Davis said. "We have to get out of here!"

"But how?" Yolei asked, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity explained. "It took us ages to find you guys. And even if we do backtrack, this place will be reduced to rubble before we even make it half way."

With one route cut off a new one was revealed when sections of the roof began to fall down around the Digidestined and part of the falling roof hit ExVeemon's head, making him rub his head and then look up.

"Up there!" ExVeemon called out, causing the Digidestined and Digimon to look up, where they all saw a hole in the pyramid's roof, to which ExVeemon then told his friends. "If we can blast that hole open some more, we can get out of here."

Hearing ExVeemon's idea, the Digimon all nodded, before ExVeemon, Angemon, Shurimon and Digimon braced themselves and used their long range attacks.

"Ex-Vee Laser!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Kusanagi!"

"Gold Rush!"

With the combination of the four attacks, the roof was destroyed, giving the Digimon enough room to escape, to which Stingmon grabbed Ken and Yolei, Shurimon reverted back to Hawkmon and took off.

Cody, after Digimon reverted back to Armadillomon, they, along with TK were flown to safety by Angemon, while ExVeemon, after picking up Gatomon and allowing Davis onto his back then took off, just as all the Chikurimon exploded and destroyed Datamon's pyramid.

Flying away from the blast, Yolei was the first to speak.

"That was too close." She commented, before facing Davis and had to ask what they were all thinking. "But what happened in there? Why does Kari have cat ears and a tail?"

"I'll explain everything, I promise." Davis replied, his expression turning serious as he stared at Kari's unconscious form and said. "But for now, we need to get back to the Real World so Kari can get proper treatment."


	2. Kari's Change

After returning to the Real World, the younger Digidestined wasted no time as they quickly called the others and informed them on what had happened to Kari during their investigation, causing them all to cancel what plans they had and meet up at the Kamiya's residence, where Joe and Gomamon were in Kari's room, examining the still unconscious brunette, while Davis and the others were in the living room, concerned for Kari and hoping she would be alright.

"So Datamon is back and the reason Kari was harmed?" Tai asked, feeling his anger and duties as an older brother kick in, causing him to state. "The next time I see that tincan, I'll send him to the scrapheap he crawled out of."

"Easy, Tai. Getting mad won't help Kari." Agumon spoke up, trying to calm the Digidestined of Courage down, which helped a little, before Davis spoke up.

"It's my fault." He said, sounding quite solemn as he just stared down at the floor, while droplets of water stained the floor before his shoes.

That's when the others realized Davis was crying.

"It's my fault Datamon hurt Kari. If I had acted faster, I might've been able to save her." He stated, clenching his hands tightly, while he continued to cry and kept his head down, too ashamed for his friends to look at him.

"C'mon Davis, don't be so hard on yourself." Veemon said, feeling empathy towards his partner, making the Digimon of Courage and Friendship say. "And I'm just as much to blame, so don't put all this blame on yourself."

However Davis didn't respond and remained in his state of gloom, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look to the side and saw it was his sister, Jun Motomiya, who too had become a Digidestined, with her Digimon partner, a small silver furred fox-like Digimon named Silvermon.

"Davis, I know we always haven't seen eye to eye. You maybe reckless, careless and may not use your brain as often as you should, but I know you. You are a good guy and you have nothing but good intentions when it comes to those you care about, mostly Kari. You did everything you could to help her and I'm sure that after Joe is done examining her, she'll be glad you helped rescue her." Jun said, surprising Davis at his sister's kindness toward him, but also caused the leader of the younger Digidestined to wipe his eyes with his right arm, clearing away the remaining tears, face his friends.

"Thanks Jun." Davis smiled. "That was really sweet of you to say."

"Well don't get used to it. You might be a good guy, but you're still a pain in my butt, Squirt." Jun then said, annoying Davis at his sister's insult and the name she'd always use to tease him, making him snap back. "Takes one to know one."

And as the Motomiya siblings began to argue, Veemon and Silvermon sighed.

"I'm glad that Jun helped, but did she have to tease Davis the second he felt better?" Veemon asked.

"You know how Jun and Davis are. They do care about each other, but they tend to express their feelings by getting on the other's nerve." Silvermon commented in reply, causing Veemon to say. "Makes me glad we get along so well."

As Davis and Jun continued, lashing insults at each other, within Kari's room, while Joe examined Kari, Gatomon, concerned for her partner, watched on with a worried expression, looking at Kari, who was lying on her bed and not only hadn't moved an inch since they had left the Digital World, but still had the same cat ears and tail after being injected with her Data.

Unable to take anymore, Gatomon asked. "Is Kari going to be ok?"

"Physically and internally, Kari seems to be relatively the same." Joe told Gatomon.

"But we won't know how she truly is until she wakes up." Gomamon added, causing Gatomon to nod, knowing all they could do now was wait.

And after several minutes, Gatomon, Joe and Gomamon all turned to face Kari when they heard her let out a small groan.

"Kari!" Gatomon called, jumping up onto Kari's bed and taking a spot beside the Digidestined of Light as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

With Kari awake, Gatomon was most curious and asked. "Kari, how do you feel?"

However, after facing Gatomon, Kari's response left her, Joe and Gomamon lost for words, for the brunette, instead of replying with words, let out a confused 'Meow'.

Equally confused, Gomamon had to ask. "Did I hear things or did Kari just meow?"

"She meowed." Joe told Gomamon, before guessing. "It seems whatever Datamon did to Kari has affected her way of thinking."

"And her memory." The Digidestined of Reliability added, observing the confused expression that remained on Kari's face as she looked around her room, at him, Gomamon and back at Gatomon.

Looking at Gatomon, Kari felt she shared a bond with her, making her let out several more meows, wanting some answers, but the white feline just looked at her with a puzzled expression, having no clue what Kari was trying to say.

But that's when she noticed something.

On the dresser beside the bed, Kari saw a picture of several humans, as well as the feline by her side and the blue creature she remembered assisting her when the metal creature yelled and attacked her.

But what caught her attention the most, was the maroon haired boy with the goggles around his head, the same one who had rescued her.

And then a smile appeared on her face when her ears twitched, picking up on his voice and telling he was close by, causing Kari to jump off of the bed, surprising Gatomon as Kari suddenly jumped over her and onto the floor, landing on all fours, before exiting the room.

"Kari, where are you going?" Gatomon called out, following after the seemingly confused brunette, along with Joe and Gomamon, who believed they knew what was wrong with the Digidestined of Light.

Back in the living room, Davis and Jun were still at each other's throat, locked in their argument.

Angered and annoyed, Davis questioned. "It's nearly been three years since I kicked MaloMyotismon's butt, when are you going to stop calling me Squirt?"

"When it stops being funny." Jun replied, making her smirk as she then said. "So never, Squirt."

Being teased again just ticked Davis off further, to which the Digidestined of Miracles was about to insult Jun further, but never got the chance, for he was cut from his words when something knocked him down to the floor, confusing him at first, before looking down and blushing to see Kari was on top of him, rubbing her head against his chest.

"Kari!?" Tai got out, while glad to see his sister awake, was confused by the way she was acting, making him quickly question. "What are you doing?"

"I believe I may have the answer." The Digidestined and Digimon heard Joe say, making them all turn and face him, Gomamon and Gatomon.

"But you might want to sit down before we say anything." Gomamon added.

-Moments later-

As Tai, Sora, Davis and Kari sat on the couch, Joe took a seat in a chair beside the couch, while the remaining Digidestined sat on the floor, letting their Digimon rest in their laps.

"From what I have witnessed, it seems Kari has sustained a form of amnesia." Joe told his friends.

With Joe's statement, the Digidestined were stunned, but Veemon, who was sitting on the coffee table, alongside Gatomon and Gomamon, had to ask. "So what is amnesia?"

"Basically, it's what happens when someone sustains a form of trauma, resulting in them forgetting some of their memories or all of them, up to the point they cannot remember things like their name, friends, family and events that occurred in their past." Gomamon told Veemon.

"Like me before Davis released me from beneath the Digi-Egg of Courage?" Veemon asked, knowing he was sealed under his Digi-Egg to help save the Real World and the Digital World, but couldn't remember anything from his past before that.

"Kinda. However, Kari's seems different compared to most forms of amnesia. My guess is that while her body managed to maintain the exposure to Gatomon's Data, her mind was unable to, causing her to suppress her memories and also caused her to revert to a more primal level of thinking." Joe replied.

"And it looks like she's taken a liking to you." Gomamon added, before the others looked over at Kari and saw her resting her head on Davis' chest, her eyes closed and smile on her face as she purred softly, which made the Digidestined of Miracles blush at Kari's actions and having the girl of his dreams so close to him.

But breaking from his thoughts and focusing on Kari's condition, Davis asked. "So is there anyway to reverse the effects so Kari goes back to normal?"

"So far, all we can think of is finding a way to remove the Gatomon Data within her. If that's what caused her changes, removal of the extra Data should not only remove the cat features, but should also give her mind enough space to restore her memory. But this is only a working theory." Joe replied.

"Until then, someone will need to look after her. In her current condition, she is in no state to look after herself." The Digidestined of Sincerity then said.

"Alright then." Tai said, taking the role as the caring big brother as he stood up.

"Ok Kari, let's get you back to bed." The leader of the older Digidestined then said as he began to walk off, expecting Kari to follow him, but when he turned, he saw Kari remained with Davis, continuing to smile and purr as her head remained on his chest.

And while there was part of Davis that liked the attention Kari was giving toward him, the Digidestined of Miracles wanted what was best for Kari as well, to which he gently placed his arms around the brunette and moved her aside, before standing up.

But doing so, Kari responded as she let out several mewls, sounding like she was greatly upset, before getting off of the couch, approaching Davis once again and rubbing her head against his legs.

Confused by the behaviour of the younger Kamiya, Tai asked. "Joe, any ideas as to why Kari is acting so affectionately towards Davis?"

"From what I have witnessed, Kari seems to trust Davis the most and feels the most comfortable when he is with her. So it might be best if she stays with him for the time being." Joe said in reply, deepening Davis' blush.

"Are you sure?" Davis then asked, before saying. "Don't get me wrong, I would do anything for Kari, but it'll be kinda hard to explain what I'm doing with a cat-girl to my parents."

"Don't sweat it, Squirt. It's obvious you forgot that mum and dad had left this morning to check up on an old friend who just got out of the hospital. They shouldn't be back for sometime. But more important, they left me in charge, so problem solved." Jun replied with a grin.

However, while Davis was glad that his parents wouldn't be a problem, there was another problem he knew of.

"I don't think there's enough room for all of us to sleep." He said.

"I'll stay with Matt." Jun said in reply, wrapping her arms around the Digidestined of Friendship, before she then whispered seductively in his ear. "That is, if you'll have me?"

"Always." Matt replied, smiling slyly at her and knowing exactly what she meant, revealing the pair to be involved romantically and clearing the problems Davis had on his mind.

"Alright then." Davis said, feeling more comfortable, before he knelt down so he was face to face with Kari.

"It's time to go home." He told her, causing Kari's eyes to light up and her to let out a joyful meow, before giving Davis' cheek an affectionate lick, making Davis blush again, while Kari was just happy she got to go home with the human she perceived, not only as her protector, but she perceived as her Master.


	3. Remnants of the Past

After Davis agreed on volunteering to watch out for Kari, just for the time Joe could work on a solution to see if he could revert the Digidestined of Light back to her normal human self, the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles had used the Television set in the Kamiya's house to create a Digi-Port, transporting the duo and the feline girl to his house for the night.

And while Davis and Veemon returned to their home successfully, landing on their feet, Davis was bumped down as Kari fell through the Digi-Port, accidently bumping Davis and winding in position with him on his back and her on top of him.

"Alright Kari, welcome to my home. Feel free to make yourself comfortable." He told her, unsure if what he was saying was reaching her, but was sure Kari understood the gist of what he was saying as Kari then smiled.  
"Meow!" Kari replied as she let out a joyful meow, nuzzling Davis' left cheek and making Davis blush once again.

And even though Davis liked the affection that Kari was giving him, he deeply wished it was her as a normal person instead of the condition that she was in right now.

As Davis got to his feet, at first all he could think of was to find Datamon and make him pay for what he had done to his beautiful angel, but turning over at the brunette, for now he could see that she needed him more, and that's what counted the most.  
Taking a deep breath, a frustrated look appeared on Davis' face as he said. " I hope that Joe is able to find a way to help Kari return back to normal.  
"Davis..." Veemon said, still concerned about his partner, but would help in anyway he could.  
Davis shook his head before he was about to proceed from his room to the living room, but stopped after hearing the computer in his room reactive, create a second Digi-Port, which Gatomon leapt out of.  
Though glad to see her, Veemon had to ask. "Gatomon what are doing here?"

"I thought you were staying back at Tai's place." Davis recalled.  
"I'm not gonna just sit around while you guys take care of Kari. She might be mixed up and confused as to who she is, but she'll always be my partner and best friend. I'm gonna..." Gatomon said in reply, but was stopped as Davis put his hand up, causing the Digimon of Light to cease her reply.  
"You don't have to say it, Gatomon. I understand perfectly, and I wouldn't get in the way of you and your bond with Kari, so don't worry you can stay with us until she's back to normal." Davis told Gatomon, making the feline Digimon smile, which caused the pair to smile back, only Veemon's smile seemed more joyous, glad that the Digimon he had strong feelings for would be staying with him.

"Thank you." Gatomon said, hugging Veemon and causing the 'V' marked Digimon to blush, while Davis blushed as Kari continued showing her affection, rubbing her head against his left leg.

Seeing Davis blushing, Veemon and Gatomon stood together for a moment with blank stares on their faces, before they glanced at each other, noticing that behind Davis' blush were other emotions.

"What's wrong with him?" Gatomon then asked, before saying, confused. "Back at Kari's, Davis was happy to volunteer to watch over her, even she wanted to be close to him, but all of sudden he's acting like a completely different person".  
"You have to understand Gatomon, Davis still feels like he let Kari down, and you know when you guys say that Davis doesn't use his brain and tends to be reckless and careless of his actions, honestly, I don't believe that and it's not because he's my partner it's mostly because have you ever met someone who would do anything to put his or her life on the line to protect anyone that they cared about the most?" Veemon asked in a curious reply.  
Upon hearing the question, Gatomon looked away with a serious look on her face.

"I already met someone I knew a long time ago that did the same thing for me." Gatomon replied in a solemn tone, causing Veemon to place his hand on Gatomon's left shoulder, getting her attention.

"Gatomon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Veemon began to apologize, but was interrupted by Gatomon, who told him. "No, it's okay Veemon, it's just the fact hearing you say something about someone that would put their life on the line to protect someone they care about the most reminded me of Wizardmon, it's almost the same as how Davis would do the same thing for Kari. I just don't want history to repeat itself."  
Gatomon's expression turned solemn as her thoughts remained on Wizardmon and how if it wasn't for him, she would either remain as Myotismon's General, under his evil influence or would've been deleted by the vampire Digimon after her usefulness wore out.

But then, the feline Digimon was broken from her depressive state as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, making her turn and see Veemon, who was looking at her with a serious expression.

"Gatomon, I know how you feel, and I would never dream of trying to replace Wizardmon after everything he's done for you, but I would go to the end of the earth and the Digital World to protect you. You're everything to me and I promise that we'll find a way to restore Kari back to normal."

Gatomon didn't know what to say.

Hearing Veemon being so open and honest to her, about how he felt and that he would go his way to protect her made her blush, to which all Gatomon could do was place her paws on Veemon's hands and smile.

"Veemon... thank you..." She whispered.  
While Gatomon was being comforted by Veemon, Davis looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside his bed and saw it was almost 9:00 pm, making him say. "Well, it's starting to get late, I think we should call it a night for now and see how things wind up in the morning."  
Veemon and Gatomon nodded in agreement, before Davis turned his attention to see Kari, who was still by his side, nuzzling his legs.

"Kari." He called her, getting the girl's attention.  
Hearing his voice and recognizing that Kari was the name addressed to her, she stopped, looked up at her Master with a curious expression.  
"Come on Kari, it's time for bed." Davis said, which made Kari smile and meow happily, mistaking what her Master meant, evident as she climbed onto his bed and turned so Davis was staring at her butt, making him blush.

"Not exactly what I meant." Davis commented, doing his best to suppress the red hue in his cheeks as he then said. "Kari, follow me."

While confused and unsure why Davis didn't want to mate with her, Kari did as she was told, following her Master, along with the other feline she felt a strong bond with, and the small, blue creature that had assisted in her rescue beforehand, making their way past the living room and to another bedroom.

And thanks to her enhanced sense of smell, Kari could tell it belonged to the older female related to her Master, but left her confused and wondering what they were doing in Jun's room.

"Alright, Kari, you and Gatomon can sleep here." Davis told the pair, making Gatomon nod, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship faced Veemon and added. "And you and I can crash in my room."

"Sounds like a plan." Veemon replied.

"Only one problem." Gatomon spoke up. "Kari ran off."

"What!?" Davis questioned, his tone full of nothing but concern for Kari and her well-being, making him rush out of Jun's room and to the living room, checking to see if the brunette had tried to leave the apartment.

But to Davis' relief, he found the door still locked, which filled him with relief, but still left the question as to where Kari had run off to.

That's when he heard Gatomon call out to him.

Following the feline's voice, Davis headed back to his room, where he saw Gatomon and Veemon looking at Kari, who was curled up at the foot of Davis' bed, sound asleep, and with a peaceful smile on her face, making Davis smile too.

Unable to bring himself to wake her up, the leader of the Digidestined let out a small sigh, before facing Veemon and Gatomon.

"Looks like there's a change of plans." Davis said, continuing to watch Kari sleep, before turning his focus upon the Digimon and saying. "I guess Kari will be sleeping with me. Gatomon, since you are our guest, you can have Jun's room. And Veemon can take the couch."  
Though Gatomon liked how generous both Davis and Veemon were being toward her, the Digimon of Light had other plans for the sleeping arrangements.

"Davis, you don't have to do that." Gatomon replied, before she faced Veemon, smiled at him and said. "Veemon can sleep with me. I don't mind."  
Hearing that he would be in the same room and bed as Gatomon, the Digimon of Miracles blushed, before managing to ask. "Gatomon, are you... are you sure?"  
Gatomon's only reply was her continuing to smile at Veemon, before she nodded.

"Okay Davis, we'll see you in the morning." Gatomon said, turning around and leaving the room, leaving Veemon in place for a moment as he continued to blush, until his mind registered on what Gatomon had actually said, making him break from his stupor and leave as well.  
"Alright you guys, good night." Davis whispered to the Digimon of Miracles and the Digimon of Light, who closed the door softly and headed for Jun's room, leaving Davis and Kari all alone.  
With the Digimon gone, Davis looked back at Kari, who remained content in her sleep, making Davis sigh.

'I guess I should get ready for for bed too.' Davis thought, to which he quickly used the bathroom to brush his teeth, before he returned, wearing only his boxers, for the weather was somewhat humid and made him sweat a little.

But now that he was more comfortable, Davis slowly got onto his bed, making sure not to wake Kari as he gently lay on his back, closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep, but not before looking at Kari one final time and whispering."Goodnight Kari."

After their partners had drifted to sleep, Veemon and Gatomon were in Davis' room, sitting on his bed, with Gatomon sitting on Veemon's lap, while the pair were looking at the clear black sky under a full moon, the view was a beautiful sight to see, especially the moonlight shining above them.  
"It's a beautiful night, huh?" Veemon asked, while he had his arms wrapped around Gatomon, which made the Digimon of Light smile, rest her head on Veemon's chest and smile.

"It really is, the feelings of looking at this is so magical and it's soothes my heart." Gatomon replied, before her expression turned into depression. "But at the same time, with the situation that's going on, with Kari in this condition, it's really bothers me."  
Veemon slowly looked at the feline Digimon, knowing she was still concerned for Kari and needed to be comforted.

"Hey..." Veemon said softly as he slowly placed his left hand under Gatomon's chin, causing her to look at him.

"It's gonna be okay, I know it's hard to be very calm about this situation because I know if it was Davis acting like a memoryless me, it would make me upset as well. Gatomon you've always cared so much about Kari, and I care about the both of you, we will get Datamon for this and we will restore Kari back to her normal self, because a Digimon of Miracles always keeps his promises to his loved ones.

Hearing that, made Gatomon feel better as she remained by Veemon's side, glad to have such a caring Digimon to talk to.

"Thank you Veemon." She said, smiling at the 'V' marked Digimon, before she blushed as the last of Veemon's statement sunk in, making the Digimon of Light ask. "Veemon... do you really mean it, when you said I was everything to you?"  
Veemon blushed deeply, but then replied, speaking from his heart. "I really do mean that, Gatomon. Since that day when I was finally released from the Digi-Egg of Courage, when I saw you, my heart was racing, the times when we faced many enemies and the adventures we went on, my feelings grew strongly. I remember when BlackWarGreymon was created and I saw you and Kari, along with TK and Pegasusmon badly beaten, I was so angry and wanted to make Mummymon and Arukenimon pay for what they did, while another part was the day when Malomyotismon put everyone under his illusion and only me and Davis were the ones who were not affected. Somehow I saw your illusion and it showed the things that happened in your past and what that monster did to you, it drove me to a state of blank of rage, my rage was so great that I almost Dark Digivolved, luckily Daisuke helped me calm down before I lost myself. I had to make sure the first thing I did was save you and everyone else, and to make MaloMyotismon pay for everything he did to you, that's how I realize you mean everything to me, it wasn't some little crush, it something much more greater then I known, it was love... I was in love with you, I love you, Gatomon."  
Gatomon was shocked and was speechless at Veemon's confession, it was more then he said before and actually made her tear up at his honesty.

She couldn'tcouldn'tô believe how the Digimon of Miracles did everything in his power to protect her and still continued to push himself for her.

"Veemon, you have no idea how much that means to me." Gatomon replied, feeling her heart rate increase as she remained in the Digimon's embrace.

"For sometime now, I felt the same way about you. I know the others always thought that Patamon and I had a thing and wanted us to be together, and while I do love him, it is you that I am in love with. You were the best thing that has ever happen to me, you're knight in blue armour, my miracle and my guardian love, I love you, Veemon." Gatomon then confessed, before she cupped Veemon's cheeks and planted her lips on his, with both winding up in a deep and passionate kiss.

Neither Digimon knew how long their kiss lasted as they continued to remain in their embrace, but they didn't care, all that mattered was each other and their love.

-Later in the Night-  
A few hours had passed, with it just pasing 1:00 am, to which everyone was fast asleep.

Veemon was on Jun's bed, smiling in his sleep as he held the sleeping form of Gatomon in his arms, Davis was on his back, resting, while Kari was curled up at the end of the bed, sleeping very peacefully as her tail swayed a little.

However, as Kari slept, moans escaped her lips at the dream she was having.

From her perception, she noticed a bunch of trees were in front of her, making her guess she was in a forest.

Confused at where she was, she then let out a meow trying to call for Davis, but no luck, this made her worry that her Master wasn't around.

But her worries were lowered when a voice called to her. "Kari... Kari Kamiya..."

The feline Digidestined of Light turned around where the voice came from and noticed a shadowed figure that looked almost like Davis, either way to her it was it was something that made her happy to see her Master in sight.

But then her expression changed as the figure who she assumed was her Master started to run off.

"Meow!" Kari cried out, wanting the figure to stay with her, before she ran off, chasing after the mysterious individual, to which she went through multiple places where the shadow figure was running to.

And despite how fast she ran and as much as she tried to catch up to them, the unknown character was too fast.  
But then the shadow figure stopped before it turned around and glanced at Kari, causing her to stop running and look over as the unknown figure then pointed at something, it seems that the shadow figure wanted to show Kari something.

She wasn't sure what they wanted to show her, but she thought it was okay, to which Kari then  
Slowly approached the unknown character and looked at where the figure was pointing, making her gasp in shock to see before her was her Master, who was with several other characters, including Veemon, Tai, Agumon, TK and Patamon.  
When she saw her brother, Kari was confused at first when she saw him, remembering seeing him earlier that day, though she had no clue as to who he or the amber coloured creature by his side was, but she felt a close bond with the young man, like they were from the same litter and felt she could trust him.

However, Kari was still concerned as to the condition of her Master, making her face him just as  
Tai walked up to Davis with a serious expression and exclaimed. "Davis hold up the Digi-Egg of Courage, you have to use it to save Kari!"

Kari was surprised upon hearing Tai call her by the name she believed her Master had given her, before she heard the voice of the white furred feline speak up.

"Kari are you okay?" Gatomon asked, causing Kari to face Gatomon and was about to give her fellow feline an answer, only to find she was unable to speak, before a sudden pain ran down her hind leg.

This shocked and confused Kari, before she saw a huge rhino-like Digimon charging at her, filling her with fear.

"Kari!" Daisuke shouted in concern for Kari, before he growled in anger, stood up, tossing his old broken goggles to the ground and called out in a tone full of determination and Courage "You want Courage? You'll get it! I will not let anything bad happen to Kari! Digi-Armour Energize!"

With that, he unleashed the power of the Digi-Egg of Courage, which glowed bright red, amazing Kari as she watched not only Davis showing such bravery to keep her safe, but also saw the blue creature that seemed to hang around with him transformed, to which it grew in size, becoming taller than her Master, while gaining red and yellow coloured armaments on his face, chest, arms and legs.

As Kari remained amazed, watching as her Master and the blue creature stood up against the large beast, the shadow figure from before tapped Kari's shoulder, getting her attention.

"That was the time when Davis became a Digidestined, when you were in danger he reached into his emotions, refusing to let anything happen to you. Davis has risked everything for you because you're everything to him." They told Kari, before pulling down their hood and revealing their face to Kari, who let out a small gasp in shock, but then found she was before Davis, making her look around and saw the enraged Monochromon had been tamed, no doubt by her Master, before she heard he was announced as the leader of younger Digidestined and was giving a pair of goggles from the other male that would go to great lengths to keep her protected.

Seeing how happy Davis was made Kari place her left hand on her chest as she felt her heart burning with passion.

However, she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to see Davis by her side, smiling at her, before Davis then wrapped his arms around Kari, making her blush at the close contact between her and her Master.

"Kari, I will restore you back to your regular self. That I promise, my angel... my love..." Davis whispered gently as he continued to hold and embrace Kari, which confused her at what her Master was trying to tell her, but Kari just smiled as she felt comforted and reassured by being so close to him and being held by him.

-Moments later-

Kari let out a small yawn as she began to wake up, a little sad that Davis embracing her was just a dream, but felt a little confused, for the majority of it felt like she had experienced it beforehand.

But upon opening her eyes, Kari's smile returned as she looked over and saw her Master, on the bed, sound asleep.

Seeing her Master so close to her, Kari quietly moved towards him before she placed her head on his chest and curled up to him, purring a little in affection as she looked at her Master with love, affection and devotion, remembering her dream and how he saved her.

She started to feel more passionate towards him and was about to go back to sleep, but felt somewhat uncomfortable, realizing it was from the clothing she was wearing.

Now that she noticed this, Kari tilted her head, confused as to why she was wearing clothes, before it hit her, despite showing signs he was attracted to her, maybe the reason why Davis didn't want to mate with her was because of the clothing was giving him the wrong message and were a turn off.

She wanted Davis to claim her as his mate, and now believing she had figured the reason Davis had shown some reluctance, Kari, with a little effort, managed to free herself from the confines that were clothes, leaving her completely naked.

And with Kari now naked, she got back down, rested her head on her Master's chest, enjoying both the feel of his body and liking his scent, before she fells asleep, waiting for the time where she and her Master would finally mate.


	4. Bond Between a Master and his Pet

As the sunlight shone through Davis' bedroom window, the leader of the Digidestined groaned a little as he began to wake up.

'Man, what a dream.' He thought as he began to slowly rise, only to find an unknown, yet pleasant warmth was on his chest, keeping him down, which caused him to open his eyes, making him blush deeply at what he saw.

Kari was sleeping on top of Davis, her head resting comfortably on his chest, which stunned Davis.

But what was more of a shock to him was seeing her naked.

'No way, it wasn't a dream.' Davis then thought, hoping that Kari's transformation was just part of a strange dream he had, but seeing her in bed with him just left Davis at a loss for words, while he felt conflicted as part of him remained concerned for Kari and the state she was in, while the rest of him couldn't help but feel hot and aroused from having Kari's naked form with him in his bed.

But shaking his head and trying to remain focused, which included not staring at Kari's private areas, Davis gently pushed Kari's sleeping form away from him, causing her to mew a little, but remained asleep as Davis managed to get up, redress and leave his room, letting Kari continue to sleep, no doubt dreaming of her Master.

-Several minutes later-

Remaining curled up, Kari smiled in her sleep, enjoying the combination of the sun's rays keeping her warm, as well as the dream she was having, making her cheeks flush a little as she was dreaming she and her Master were in the woods, secluded and cut off from all civilization, to which she was facing away from Davis, presenting herself as she waited for him to mate with her, causing Davis to remove all but his boxers as he approached Kari.

But before her dream could go any further, a sudden ringing frightened Kari, waking her up to see that the source of the noise was from the alarm clock beside Davis' bed.

She didn't know how to stop the alarm clock, causing her to swipe at it with her right hand, knocking it to the floor, which seemed to do the trick.

And though Kari was happy that the noise had stopped, looking around, she felt confusion and anxiety to see that her Master was not with her.

"Meow!" Kari cried out, part of her thinking Davis had left her intentionally.

But those fears were put to rest when she heard her Master call out to her.

"Kari? Time to get up. I made breakfast."

Hearing her Master's voice, Kari got out of Davis' bed and exited his room, entering the living room, where she saw the feline, the little creature that shared a close bond to Davis sitting at the table, while Davis had just finished setting various dishes upon the table, which consisted of scrambled eggs and waffles, causing Gatomon and Veemon to thank Davis for the meal, before they began to dig in, with Veemon stuffing his face, making Gatomon sigh, seeing that when it came to food, Veemon's stomach would always outweigh his thinking.

Letting out another Meow, Kari grabbed their, causing the Digimon to stop eating, surprising Veemon and Gatomon to see Kari naked.

Curious, Veemon, after swallowing another mouthful of food had to ask. "Davis, why is Kari naked? Do you and she...?"

"What!?" Davis interrupted, blushing deeply from what Veemon was implying.

"No! I woke up and found her like that." He then said, defending himself.

"It's no wonder." Gatomon commented, causing Davis and Veemon to look at the Digimon of Light, who then explained. "Since cats don't wear clothes, and with Kari in her condition, it would only be a matter of time before she would remove them in order to feel more comfortable."

"Well that answers that question. But what happens if Tai comes over to check on her?" Davis asked, worried that the Digidestined of Courage would get the wrong idea.

"Everything will be fine. Remember, Tai trusted you to look after Kari, and that's what you are doing. But if he does get mad, I'm sure I can calm him down." Gatomon reassured, making Davis smile.

"Thank you, Gatomon." He said with a smile, as he took a seat at the table with Veemon and Gatomon.

However, before Davis took a single bite of the meal he had prepared, looking over at Kari, the Digidestined of Miracles was left confused, for she was staring at the plate of food he had set for her, but she wasn't getting up to eat it.

"Kari, are you ok?" Davis asked, confused as to why Kari was not eating with them.

"Are you not hungry?" The leader of the younger Digidestined then asked, causing Kari to just look back at Davis, matching the confused expression her Master had.

And though he and Veemon were oblivious, Gatomon had a good guess as to why Kari was not eating.

"Davis, Kari's condition has left her mind in a state similar to a cat's, she doesn't understand proper etiquette." The Digimon of Light told Davis, before telling him. "If you want to take proper care of Kari, you have to think how a cat would."

Now understanding, Davis nodded in reply, before taking the plate with Kari's food on it back to the kitchen, where the sound of chopping and pouring water could be heard.

And after the water had been turned off, Davis returned, only now the food he had prepared for Kari had been cut into bite sized pieces and placed in a bowl, which he set before the brunette, who lowered her head, sniffing the food curiously.

And after taking it in, liking the smell of it, Kari began to eat, greatly enjoying Davis' cooking, evident as her tail swayed around and a look of joy appeared on her face, which made Davis smile, before he took his seat and started to eat his breakfast.

Looking at Kari ever now and again, finding her cat-like personality very cute as she continued to enjoy her meal, the Digidestined of Miracles was determined to bring the old Kari back as he thought to himself, making a promise to himself and the girl he loved. 'I'm going to find you, Datamon. And you will pay for what you've done to Kari.'

However, Davis was broken from his thoughts when he heard Kari meowing again, making him turn to see she was sitting beside him, with her bowl in her mouth, which she then lowered, placing it before her Master.

"I think she wants seconds." Gatomon said, finishing the last of her meal.

"And I could go for fifths." Veemon added, holding up a plate, while around him was a small pile of dishes, all had been cleared of food and were beginning to build up.

"Coming up." Davis replied, grabbing Kari's bowl and making his way back to the kitchen.

And wanting to be a good guest and show her thanks for letting her stay, Gatomon, after grabbing as many plates as she could carry, followed Davis to the kitchen, where, after getting a boost from Davis, placed the dishes in the sink and began to clean them.

"Thanks Gatomon." Davis said, grateful for the assistance, but then told the Digimon of Light. "But it's ok, you are our guest. Just leave them and I'll clean them after everyone has finished eating, though with Veemon, we may be here a while."

"No, it's fine with me. Think it as a little way of saying thanks for taking such good care of Kari." Gatomon replied with a smile as she started to wash the dishes, glad she had her gloves on as to avoid getting her paws wet.

Davis smiled at Gatomon, thanking her once again, before he walked back to the living room, placing the bowl in front of Kari, who let out a happy meow, which Davis guessed was Kari trying to say thank you, before giving Veemon his food.

"Thanks Davis." Veemon said, immediately shovelling the food down, while Kari took her time, enjoying the meal her Master had made for her, savouring each bite, making Davis smile, glad to see his cooking was appreciated by those close to him.

However, while Veemon finished in no time and Kari continued to eat, Davis, continuing to look at Kari, wondering how her condition could be reversed, while doing his best not to stare at her breasts, noticed Kari is a little dirty, which he guessed was due to her exposure to the environmental conditions in the Digital World before Datamon had captured her.

And thinking about what Gatomon had said, about taking care of Kari like she was a cat caused a thought to come to his mind.

Davis was going to give Kari a bath.

As Kari continued to eat, while Veemon had finished off several more plates of food and was now sitting back in his seat with a smile on his face, while rubbing his now full stomach, Davis made his way to the bathroom, where he began Kari's bath.

Letting the water run through the tap, Davis put his hand in the water every so often, judging to see if was at a comfortable temperature.

And after he was certain the water was nice and warm, while letting it rise and fill the tub, the leader of the Digidestined then called out Kari's name, causing the brunette to immediately enter the bathroom, curious as to what her Master desired from her.

But once Kari was in the bathroom, she noticed the water and began to feel a little uncomfortable, which Davis noticed and made him look at Kari with some concern.

"Kari what's was wrong?" Davis asked, before he saw the look of discomfort on Kari's face as she stared at the bathtub and realized what was the problem.

"Kari, I know cats aren't the biggest fans of water, but you need to take a bath." Davis said in a calm tone, while making a motion for Kari to come over, trying to use the dominance he had over her so she would obey.

But despite her approaching the tub, the second she climbed up, she dipped her right hand in the water and immediately moved away.

Seeing Kari wasn't going to cooperate, Davis grabbed Kari from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist as he picked her up, which made Kari writhe around in Davis' arms and began to let out several cries, showing her discomfort to be around water.

"C'mon Kari, this is for your own good." Davis groaned, managing to approach the bath, but was unable to get Kari in the water as the brunette planted her feet on the outer rim of the bathtub as she continued to struggle in her Master's arms.

"Meow!" She then cried out loudly, before Kari acted on instinct and defence to escape, to which her head moved down and she bit Davis' arm, causing the leader of the younger Digidestined to yelp and flinch from Kari's sudden actions, before he let her go.

As he held his arm, where Kari had bitten him, Davis looked at Kari, his expression a mixture of confusion and shock that Kari, out of all the girls he knew, would attack him, while Kari looked back at her Master in fear, realizing what she had just done, which caused her to turn and run away.

"Kari!" Davis called out, not wanting Kari to leave and wanted to assure her that he wasn't mad at her.

But afraid she had upset her Master, Kari left the bathroom in haste, before Davis could get another word in, causing the Digidestined of Miracles to sigh sadly.

"Kari..." Davis then said in a softer tone, understanding that in her current state of mind, she was confused, worried and scared, which filled the maroon haired boy with empathy toward Kari, causing Davis to then sit on the side of the bathtub and sigh, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship removed his goggles, jacket, shirt, pants and boxers, leaving him naked, for he decided not to let the bath go to waste.

And after slowly submerging into the bath, Davis began to relax, before thinking about Kari once again.

'I do hope you get better soon.' He thought as he looked at the mark where Kari had bitten him, wishing that the sweet and kind hearted angel he knew and loved would soon return.

-Back with Veemon: Upcoming Lemons-

The Digimon of Miracles had grabbed all the plates he could carry and took them to the kitchen, where he planned in assisting Gatomon with cleaning them.

However, confusion fell upon Veemon when he saw that only half of the dishes were clean, while Gatomon was gone.

'That's weird I could've sworn she was here.' Veemon thought, before calling out to her. "Gatomon?"

But there was no reply.

However, while Veemon couldn't see Gatomon, being a Digimon, his senses were greater when compared to a human's, to which the 'V' marked Digimon then picked up on Gatomon's scent, which he found was stronger for some reason and made him feel a little funny, particularly around his lower body.

A little worried for Gatomon's sudden absence, Veemon set his dishes aside and follow her scent, where it lead him to Jun's bedroom, the strange feeling stirring up within him continued to build.

And Veemon figured out what was causing it as he then opened the door, where he was left standing in place, his cheeks flushed a deep red to see before him was Gatomon, who was lying on Jun's bed, her nipples and vagina exposed, while she had her eyes closed and was rubbing her pussy with her claws, moaning as she continued to pleasure herself.

"Oh, Veemon... don't stop... keep going...!" Gatomon moaned, which left Veemon in shock, both from seeing her naked and masturbating, but also that Gatomon was pleasuring herself to the thought of him.

However, sensing she was no longer alone, Gatomon stopped, opened her eyes and was shocked to see Veemon now in the room with her.

"Vee... Veemon!" Gatomon gasped, blushing deeply as she quickly tried to cover her breasts and pussy, which was getting quite wet, evident from the sexual fluids that covered her gloved paw.

"Gatomon, I'm sorry." Veemon apologized, covering his eyes as he then said. "I didn't mean to walk in on you. It's just I could smell your scent was stronger than usual and it got me curious as to why."

"Well now you know." Gatomon replied with a blush, feeling comfortable enough to show Veemon her nudity. "I'm in heat."

While Veemon now realized that the funny feeling he felt was a reaction to sensing Gatomon in heat, he had to ask. "Are you ok?"  
"I'll be fine." Gatomon replied, this not the first time she had felt such strong urges for pleasure or to mate.

However, Gatomon then said. "I'm just worried about Kari. While I can control myself when I go into heat, my Data still resides within Kari, and I have no idea how she will react to it."

After her confession, Gatomon lowered her head, unable to think of anything but Kari, greatly concerned and unsure what would happen to the Digidestined of Light.

However, Gatomon then she felt a shift in the bed, making her turn her head to see Veemon had joined her and was now sitting beside her, before Veemon placed his arm around her.

"Gatomon, I know you are concerned about Kari, believe me when I say I am too, but I promise you have nothing to worry about, Davis will take care of her." Veemon said with a smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Gatomon mumbled, which Veemon heard, causing him to place both hands on Gatomon's shoulders and make her face him as he looked deeply into her azure eyes with his gentle carmine ones.

"Listen, you know Davis would never take advantage of anyone, especially Kari. He loves her and would do anything for her. So please try and trust Davis." Veemon said as he continued to stare at Gatomon with caring eyes, causing the Digimon of Light to let out a small sigh in reply, knowing Veemon was right.

"I'm sorry, Vee. It is just Kari is my best friend and I feel quite protective of her." Gatomon replied, feeling a little ashamed of herself that she had thoughts of Davis having ill intentions toward her partner.

"I understand. I feel the same way when it comes to Davis." Veemon said in reply, before he added. "And you."

With that said, Veemon and Gatomon, feeling closer than ever, engaged in a deep and loving kiss, letting their emotions take over as the smell of Gatomon's pheromones filled the room, making the Digimon of Miracles and the Digimon of Light desire each other more.

As the Digimon continued their kiss, craving each other's bodies, Veemon laid Gatomon on his bed, climbed on top of her, before he and she shared another passion filled kiss, to which Gatomon moaned as Veemon became more dominant as his tongue invaded and explored the feline's mouth.

Breaking from Gatomon's lips, Veemon began to kiss around the Digimon of Light's neck and collarbone, down to her chest, where he placed his mouth over her right breast and began to lick and suck on it, while his right hand moved to Gatomon's left breast and started to massage and fondle it, causing Gatomon to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Veemon... Ah... that feels so good...!"

And Gatomon's moans and pleasure increased when Veemon moved his mouth away from her breast and in between his legs, where his tongue lashed at her wet pussy, turning her moaning to cries of pleasure.

However, after several minutes, the Digimon of Light was unable to contain her pleasure and cried out erotically as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids into Veemon's mouth.

After her orgasm, Gatomon smiled at Veemon, satisfied from the pleasure he had given her, before her smile turned sly as her desires took over when she saw Veemon's manhood had emerged from its sheath, causing the Digimon of Light to surprise Veemon as she then tackled him, causing him to fall on his back, while Gatomon got on top of him, where she started to nuzzle and lick Veemon's neck, causing Veemon to groan a little from Gatomon's actions.

And Gatomon increased Veemon's groans as she moved her paws down Veemon's chest, past his stomach, before the Digimon of Light reached the 'V' marked dragon's member, which she licked around for a little, before taking all eight-inches of Veemon's manhood in her mouth and started to give him the best blowjob she could.

"Ah, yeah, Gatomon... That feels so good...!" Veemon groaned out in pleasure, before the Digimon of Courage and Friendship placed his hands on the feline Digimon's scalp and gently massaged it, causing Gatomon to mentally smile, knowing that the Digimon of Miracles was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him.

But after a few minutes, Veemon groaned out. "Gatomon... Ah... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

But hearing just this caused Gatomon to increase her pace until she felt Veemon manhood quiver in her mouth.

And with one loud groan, Veemon came, releasing his load into Gatomon's mouth, which she happily swallowed.

"Oh Veemon, You came so much and you are still so hard." Gatomon stated in a seductive tone as she gently traced her right paw in a clockwise motion around the tip of Veemon's dick, before the Digimon of Light moved her paw up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean, feeling her desire for Veemon and her urges getting the better of her.

And it seemed Gatomon's urges were starting to affect Veemon further as he then grabbed Gatomon and positioned her on all fours, positioned himself behind, grabbed Gatomon's hips and inserted his manhood into Gatomon's vagina, causing the feline Digimon to loudly moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Veemon... Ah... it's so amazing... Ah... it feels so good inside me...!" Gatomon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Veemon's cock inside of her, causing Veemon to nod and groan in agreement as the Digimon of Courage and Friendship continued pushing and pulling his dick out of Gatomon's womanhood.

Both of them were feeling such great amounts of pleasure as they continued to mate.

However, Gatomon's moans eventually turned into loud screams of ecstasy, and after several more minutes of Veemon's cock entering and leaving her, the feline Digimon felt herself build up for an orgasm, causing Gatomon to moan out. "Vee... Veemon... I can't hold it... Ah... I'm going to cum...!"

"Same here... Gatomon... I can't hold on for long... Ah... I'm going to cum too...!" Veemon groaned out in reply as he continued to thrust in and out of her womanhood, before the Digimon of Light reached her climax moments later.

"Veemon...!" Gatomon cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over Veemon's manhood, triggering Veemon's climax as he yelled out in pleasure and released his seed into Gatomon's womb.

As the afterglow of their mating wore off, Veemon removed his manhood from out of Gatomon's threshold, before he rolled to her side and onto his back, to which Gatomon, satisfied from the orgasm Veemon had given her then snuggled up to Veemon, resting her head on his chest and began purring amorously, looking up at the Digimon of Courage and Friendship and smiled lovingly at him, while a similar V shaped mark was now on Gatomon's forehead, showing that her mind, body and very soul belonged to the Digimon of Miracles.

-Meanwhile, with Kari-

The Digidestined of Light was curled up on Davis' bed, mopping.

"Meowwww..." Kari mewed softly in sorrow, still upset about biting her Master.

And while she knew she had acted on instinct, a great part of Kari started to feel worried that because of her actions, Davis would never claim her now, leaving the brunette confused and unsure of what to do next.

Part of Kari was thinking of running away, afraid that if she stayed, her Master would remain bitter about what she did, up to the point he would attack her.

But after taking a moment to think, images and memories of her Master, smiling and acting kindly to her, the white feline and other people and creatures she felt she had some relationships to enter her mind, which made her realize that Davis was the kind to look over mistakes and forgive those.

And if she ran away from him it would make matters only worse, causing Kari to stand, walk off of the bed and walk back to the bathroom, where she would see if her Master would forgive her and continue to keep loving her.

-With Davis-

While Kari had come to her realization about her Master and was going to check whether or not he was mad at her, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship remained in the bath and began to relax, closing his eyes and letting the water cover all but his head and the top of his chest.

Too engrossed in his bath and thinking about Kari's condition, as well as what he should do next, the leader of the younger Digidestined failed to notice Kari slowly push the door open and enter, to which she was about to get the attention of her Master with a small meow, but seeing him naked caused a great warmth to build within Kari's body, making her hot, bothered and quite aroused.

This also caused Kari to change her way of thinking.

Feeling the warmth inside of her building up, Kari followed her instincts, causing her to approach Davis silently, before leaping up onto the outer rim of the bathtub, which just increased her desires and urges due to her being closer to the male she wished would claim her.

Pushing herself, Kari overcame her dislike of the water as she slowly dipped her hand into the tub, finding it wasn't that bad.

And now seeing that bathing wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to her, Kari continued, slowly entering the water until she was in the bath with her Master.

Feeling a shift in the water, Davis broke from his thoughts and caused him to open his eyes, where he blushed to see Kari, which left him shocked.

"K... Kari!?" Davis stammered out, blushing from having the naked cat girl in the same bath as him, which caused the Digidestined of Miracles to move his hands under the water and cover himself as best he could.

Though it wasn't easy, as Davis could feel his body reacting to Kari's nudity.

"Meow?" Kari asked as she stared at Davis, before she moved her head over and began to nuzzle her cheek against his, her way of saying she was sorry for biting him.

From her actions Davis blushed deeper, until Kari moved her head away and stared at Davis, who felt his embarrassment fade as he looked into Kari's hazel brown eyes and could see she was trying to say sorry for how she had acted beforehand.

"It's ok Kari, I know you didn't mean it. Besides, I should have known better than to force you into something that would upset you." Davis said in reply, taking his part of the blame.

"Meow." Kari replied as looked at him, as if she was saying it was ok, which caused Davis to smile, glad to see Kari was no longer upset.

"Now Kari, how about I get you nice and clean?" The leader of the younger Digidestined then offered, which Kari didn't fully understand, but trusted her Master and smiled back at him, watching as Davis then proceeded as he picked up a bar of soap from the corner of the bathtub, gently took Kari's right arm and held it up with his free hand, before he began to rub the soap across it.

And after lowering Kari's arm back into the water and wiping it clean of any remaining grit or suds, Davis continued as he cleaned her left arm, before moving forward and onto her back, which caused both Digidestined to blush at how close their bodies were.

"Almost finished." Davis said, quickly scooping up several handfuls of water that he then rubbed on Kari's back, before he decided it was time to clean Kari's chest.

But in order to respect her boundaries, Davis did his best not to stare at Kari's breasts as he cleaned Kari's upper chest.

However, whether it was an accident or an unconscious act, Davis' hands moved lower, which made Kari moan and purr at the feel of her Master's hand roaming across her boobs.

This action Kari actually liked and mistook for her Master showing desire for her, which caused the Digidestined of Light to respond by moving her head over to Davis' and began to nuzzle and lick his cheek in great affection, making Davis blush heavily at having Kari's actions and showing such devotion and love towards him.

"Kari..." Davis began to say, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, pulling her back and was about to tell her to stop, for he felt if they went any further, he'd be taking advantage of her.

But Davis was unable to speak as he looked into Kari's eyes and could see within them, they held a great desire for him, telling the leader of the younger Digidestined that she wanted this, she wanted Davis.

And Davis felt the sameway toward Kari.

Both desired each other greatly from the combination of their feelings and Gatomon's pheromones in Kari's system, which was starting to affect both Digidestined, evident as Davis got out of the bathtub, his hands roamed down Kari's shoulders, to her butt and picked her up, making the cat girl moan from being in such a close embrace with her Master as he carried her to his bedroom.

Once inside, Davis lay Kari on her back, neither caring they were still wet.

To them all that mattered was each other and the pleasure they were to about to experience together, which caused Kari to follow her feline side as she turned around and repositioned herself so she was on all fours, waiting eagerly for Davis to mate with her.

And though Davis felt his desire and arousal increase upon seeing Kari in her current position, as well as the sweet pheromones coming her body, it being their first time, Davis wanted Kari to enjoy it, to feel special, causing the Digidestined of Miracles to join Kari on the bed, where she expected him to take her and claim her as his, but instead, Davis surprised the brunette when he put his hands on her hips, only to then turn her around so she was lying on her back, before he moved his head down to hers' and kissed her deeply.

This action only increased Kari's confusion, but only for a moment, for there was a great part of her that was beginning to like what Davis was doing, causing Kari to then relax as she let her Master continue to kiss her, while she did her best in mimicking Davis' actions.

After several minutes of kissing, Davis broke from Kari's lips, both for air and to continue to provide the cat girl with pleasure, to which he moved his head down to Kari's breasts, placed his head over the brunette's left and began to lick and suck on her nipple, while placing his left hand on her right breast and started to massage and fondle it, causing Kari to let out moans and other noises of pleasure.

"Meow... meow..." Kari moaned out, still unsure what her Master was doing to her, but she didn't care, it felt so good.

With Kari's meows and moaning, it encouraged Davis to continue his actions as Davis then increased Kari's pleasure once again, to which the leader of the younger Digidestined then lowered his head until he was looking down at Kari's pussy, and began to move his tongue up and down her slit, licking up the sexual fluids escaping the cat girl's pussy, before moving his tongue inside of her.

"Meow!" Kari cried as she felt her Master's tongue inside of her, feeling great surges of pleasure build up within her body as Davis continued, filling Kari's body and her hazy mind with nothing but unimaginable amounts of pleasure.

However, despite Davis making her feel so good, Kari was soon unable to contain herself and let out a loud and joyful cry as she had her orgasm, arching her back and pushing her crotch deeper into Davis' face as she released her sexual fluids, which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship managed to swallow.

After Kari's climax wore off, she collapsed back onto the bed, while Davis, after he finished in pleasuring Kari, moved back up her body and stared at her.

"Kari, did you like that?" Davis asked in a curious tone, which caused Kari to smile and lick Davis' cheek in reply, which was his guess that was Kari's way of saying yes.

But after Kari moved her head away from Davis, he was a little confused upon seeing the lustful look on her face.

And before Davis could react, Kari caught the Digidestined of Miracles off guard as she pressed her hands against his chest, pushed him back and climbed on top of him.

Desiring Davis and wanting to give him the same feelings of pleasure he have given to her, Kari did her best in copying the actions of her Master, to which she started by moving her head from Davis' head and down his chest, licking his body along the way.

"Kari... Oh, Kari..." Davis groaned out, which caused Kari to not only continue, but to move lower, licking her way down until she had reached Davis' erect manhood.

Seeing Davis' hard penis made Kari's cheeks flush a little, while she could feel her desires to have it inside of her increase.

But remembering the actions her Master had used on her to make her cum, Kari tried to do the same as started to lick around the tip of Davis' member, causing him to groan out in pleasure and approval, which caused Kari to continue as she then moved her lips over her Master's manhood, taking it into her mouth as she continued to give her Master a blowjob.

And despite her being a virgin, Kari's oral skills were amazing, evident as she managed to take all nine-inches of her Master's cock into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, Kari... that's it...!" Davis groaned, loving the pleasure of Kari's mouth working up and down his member. "That's amazing... Don't stop...!"

Kari did as she was told, glad that her Master and soon-to-be mate was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him, causing the brunette to continue her actions for several more minutes.

However, Davis soon felt he was reaching his climax.

"Kari... Kari, if you keep on going... I'm going to... Ah... going to cum soon...!" Davis groaned in warning, which Kari, though not completely sure what Davis was trying to tell her, just continued, wanting him to feel the same pleasure he had given her.

And it wasn't long until Davis did as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship let out a loud groan and came, filling Kari's mouth with his cum, surprising Kari as her cheeks bloated with Davis' sexual fluids, before she took her mouth off Davis' member, causing a final load of cum to spurt from his cock, which covered Kari's face and breasts, while some even got in her hair, which caused Davis' concern for Kari to take over in place of his desire for her.

"Kari, I'm sorry about that. I..." He began to say, but stopped as Kari just smiled and began to wipe her arm around her face and chest, licking herself clean as she savoured the taste of her Master's seed.

And after Kari was finished licking, the brunette couldn't wait any longer, she had to have Davis, causing her to move to the end of Davis' bed and positioned herself on all fours once again, giving the leader of the younger Digidestined another nice view of her buttocks and pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids.

Kari begged, moaning and swaying her hips to entice Davis in finally mating with her, which seemed to work as Davis then got behind Kari, placed his hands firmly on her hips and pushed his cock into Kari's vagina until he was all the way inside her, causing the cat girl to cry out in pure pleasure.

"Meow! Meow!" Kari cried out as Davis' manhood began to enter and exit her, it felt so good.

"Kari, you're so tight... so good... I never dreamed it would be this great...!" Davis groaned as he continued to make love to the cat girl, who could do nothing but moan in pleasure filled replies.

Davis continued to groan as he felt the pleasure flow through him as his member continued to penetrate Kari's pussy, causing Kari to continue moaning as her body rocked with wave after wave of sexual pleasure as her Master's cock went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust, while Davis groaned from the tightness of Kari's pussy clamping down pleasurably around his manhood.

The combination of Kari's pheromones and their love for each other encouraged both to continue.

Nothing else mattered, so long as they were together.

As Davis continued to thrust inside of Kari for another hour, her moans soon turned into loud screams of ecstasy, for the brunette could felt herself reaching her climax, making her mewl loudly.

"Me too, Kari... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming too...!" Davis groaned in reply, still not understanding what Kari was saying, but could get what she was trying to tell him with her cries and body movements.

For several more minutes, Davis and Kari continued until Kari was unable to contain herself and reached her climax.

"MEOW!" Kari cried out in ecstasy as she came and released her cum all over Davis's manhood, which caused Davis to reach his peak and let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came too, releasing his seed into Kari's womb.

With their orgasms over, Kari collapsed onto her stomach, lying on the bed with a satisfied smile on her face, while Davis managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the cat girl, removed his cock from out of Kari's pussy and then fell onto his back, his chest heaving up and down for air and energy after such pleasure and losing his virginity to the girl he loved.

But then, Davis was unable to hold back a smile as Kari then snuggled up to the leader of the younger Digidestined with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Meow." Kari purred softly as she rested her head on Davis's chest, nuzzling against it affectionately, which caused Davis to continue smiling, before he replied in a gentle and loving tone. "And I love you, Kari."  
-End Lemons-


	5. Analysis

Several hours had passed since Davis and Kari had mated, to which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship soon began to stir as he awoke, causing him to look down and smile at seeing the content smile on Kari's face as she continued to sleep, purring softly as she did so.

However, as much as Davis knew that Kari was thinking clearly when she offered her body to him as they indulged in their pleasure, the leader of the younger Digidestined was worried what the others would think if any found out that he and Kari had sex.

And Davis was especially worried what Tai would think or do if he ever found out.

But Davis was then broken from his thoughts when he felt Kari nuzzle her head against his chest, causing his smile to return, before the Digidestined of Miracles lowered his head and he gently kissed Kari's forehead, which caused her to let out a small and happy sounding moan, making him smile and focus on nothing but his love for the cat girl.

"Rest, my angel. I'll just be a minute." Davis whispered as he gently removed Kari off of his body and got up from his bed, where he then put his goggles, underwear and pants back on and left the room, where he had planned to call Izzy and check on the progress to see if the Digidestined of Knowledge had found a way to return Kari to her human state, only to stop when he looked over at Jun's room and saw Veemon and Gatomon just step out, where he immediately noticed the 'V' mark on Gatomon's forehead, to which he knew Digimon like Veemon were more on the beast side and would leave a mark on the female after claiming them, making Davis realize he wasn't the only one who just had sex.

But being discreet about it, Davis merely asked. "Hey Veemon. Hey Gatomon. How are you guys?"

"Never better." Gatomon replied, showing her affection towards Veemon as she smiled, nuzzled her cheek against his and asked. "Right, Vee?"

Veemon smiled back and nodded, before curiosity got the better of him, making the Digimon of Courage and Friendship then ask Davis. "Hey Davis, how's Kari doing?"

"Kari? Kari's fine. She's just taking a nap." Davis replied, sounding a little nervous, while hoping neither would figure out what had happened beforehand.

And paying closer attention to his partner, Veemon then asked. "Hey Davis, how come I can smell Kari's scent on you?"

Veemon's question caught Davis off guard, causing him to blush and made Veemon realize why.

"You and Kari mated?" The 'V' marked Digimon suddenly questioned, earning a nod from Davis.

"We did, but Kari gave me this look, telling me that she wanted us to express our love. I know it sounds like a cheap excuse, but I saw it in her eyes, it was the old Kari who wanted this to happen, not what Datamon made her into." Davis explained in reply, looking at Gatomon and wondering how the feline Digimon would respond.

"I understand. And to be honest, I am glad." Gatomon replied with a smile, which surprised Davis, not expecting such a response.

"I don't know if you knew it but at the time you and Kari mated, I was in heat, and my guess is my Data inside Kari affected her in a similar way. However, you mated with Kari not because of your urges, but because of love. Davis, I know you have feelings for Kari and would never do anything in order to take advantage of her. I also know you are a good and honest guy, a trait you and Veemon share, but there's something you don't know about Kari. She loves you as well." Gatomon then told Davis.

And upon hearing what Gatomon just said, Davis was in awe.

"Kari loves me?" He asked, making Gatomon nod.

"It was sometime after Jun became a Digidestined. After watching you help her not only become a great Digidestined, but also helped her fit in, Kari told me she could see a sweet and caring side to you. And as you continued to charge head on into situations when others were in danger, Kari knew you weren't trying to impress her, but you were just being brave and helping those who needed it. It also made her think of all the times you risked your well being for her. Kari truly loves you, Davis, and I'm guessing that's the real reason Kari was so determined for you to be her Master." The Digimon of Light replied as she continued to smile.

And Gatomon's smile remained on her face, watching as Kari then stepped out of Davis' room and nuzzled around his legs affectionately, before following him as he reached for the phone, showing just how happy she was to be with the Digidestined of Miracles

Calling Izzy, Davis waited for a moment until he heard voice on the other end.

"Hello, Izumi residence. How may I help you?"

Recognizing the voice belonging to Izzy, Davis said. "Izzy, it's Davis. I was wondering if you have had any luck figuring out how to return Kari to normal."

"I'm afraid I have had no such luck." Izzy replied regretfully, to which he then told Davis.

"While I know Datamon managed to combine Kari's DNA with Gatomon's Data, there are still factors I am unable to grasp. I know that Digimon such as ExVeemon and Stingmon can combine their Data to successfully Digivolve, and while most of our DNA is altered to Data whenever we enter the Digital World, there is still a fraction of our DNA that is unaffected, so it should've been impossible to successfully transform Kari into her current state. If I could just figure out how Datamon was able to combine both Data and DNA into one form, then I might have a breakthrough."

Curious, Davis asked. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Possibly. Bring Kari and Meet up with Tentomon and I in the Digital World. I'll send you the coordinates to your D-Terminal." Izzy replied, making Davis nod and say. "Got it. We'll see you there."

With that, Davis hung up the phone and turned his attention over to Veemon and Gatomon.

"Alright guys, we're going to the Digital World." He said, which caused Veemon and Gatomon to look at each other and then back at Davis.

"Uhh, Davis. Before we head off, don't you think Kari is a little underdressed?" Veemon had to ask, referring to the fact Kari was still rubbing her head and body around Davis' legs and was still naked.

"Oh yeah." Davis replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, for spending such time with Kari, and having her not only naked, but also with acting like a cat, it was almost becoming natural.

"C'mon Kari." He then said, causing Kari to let out a happy meow as she followed her Master back to the bedroom, part of thinking they were going to mate again, but was confused when she walked in and saw Davis put his shirt and jacket back on.

"Meow?" Kari let out, causing Davis to smile at her.

"Alright Kari. Now it's your turn." Davis said, picking up and placing the clothing she had been wearing beforehand, making Kari look at the clothing, then back at Davis, where she tilted her head in a cute and confused way.

Understanding Kari's confusion, Davis picked up Kari's top and was about to place it on her.

However, the second Davis placed the fabric over her head, Kari began mewing loudly, while shaking the top away and onto the floor.

"C'mon Kari. I know you don't like it, but I need you to be clothed when we see Izzy and Tentomon." Davis told Kari, empathising with the cat girl, but also not wanting Izzy to leak the information of Kari being naked to Tai, to which he then cupped Kari's cheek, stared deeply in her eyes and said in a soft and gentle voice. "Please do this for me."

Looking in her Master's eyes, Kari could see that her wearing clothing like him was very important.

And as much as Kari detested clothing and felt quite uncomfortable, she didn't want to disappoint or upset him, causing Kari to show her compliance as she lowered her head and tried to put the shirt on, but had a little trouble, to which Davis placed his hands on the sides, pulled it down and followed up by gently grabbing Kari's arms and moving them through the sleeves.

With the top of Kari dressed, Davis moved onto Kari's shorts, where he laid Kari on her back, got on top of her and blushed a little, but focused as he managed to get her shorts on with no resistance, before Davis finished as he pulled them up her legs, buttoned and zipped them up.

And now that Kari was dressed, Davis smiled at her, stood up and said as he withdrew his D-3.

"Time to go to the Digital World." He announced, placing his D-3 to the computer screen, causing the screen to flash and sending him and Hikari, along with Veemon and Gatomon to the Digital World.

-Moments later-

Arriving in the Digital World, Davis, Veemon and Gatomon landed on their feet, but Davis was then knocked down when Kari emerged and landing on his back, causing Gatomon to giggle a little, watching as Kari remained on top of Davis, nuzzling her cheek against her Master's in another show of her undying affection for him.

"Alright, Izzy should be around, so why don't we start moving?" Daisuke asked, getting nods from Veemon and Gatomon, but noticed Kari was looking around the area, making him wonder what was going on in the cat girl's mind.

Looking around the forest they had arrived in the middle of, Kari felt a weird feeling coming from the place, it was reminding her the dream she had, the dream where her Master and the blue creature that stuck with him had saved her from the Monochromon, making her wonder what it could mean.

However, Kari broke from her thoughts when Davis gently tapped Kari's shoulder, making her turn her head to meet his gaze.

"Come on, Kari. We've got to meet up with Izzy and Tentomon." He said, smiling at Kari, who smiled back.

"Meow." She meowed happily in reply, as if her way of saying 'Yes Master', before she nuzzled around Daisuke's leg, making him blush.

And though happy to see Kari happy, Gatomon had to ask. "So where did Izzy wanted us to meet?"

"Full Metal City." Davis replied.

"The same place where we..." He began to say, but stopped, crouched down to Gatomon's level and whispered in her ear. "Where we saved you and Kari".

Concerned for her partner, Gatomon asked. "Are you sure it's a good idea for all of us to go there? What if Datamon could be hiding around Full Metal City?"

"Not to worry. Andromon is still in charge, and running that place like clockwork, so Datamon would have to take on him and his entire Guardromon force just to get through the front gate." Veemon spoke up, trying to reassure Gatomon, while placing his left arm around her being, making the Digimon of Light face Veemon, where he then added. "And if Datamon did find a way inside, then we'll find him and make him tell us how to bring Kari back to normal, or he'll have to answer to your claws."

Hearing his words, Gatomon smiled back.

"Definity." She replied, which made Veemon smile, glad to see he had cheered Gatomon up.

And not wanting to remain in place, Veemon then jumped on Davis' back.

"So what are we waiting for? Might as well get moving." He insisted, getting nods from Davis and Gatomon, as well as an enthusiastic meow from Kari, before they headed out, to Full Metal City.

-Arriving at Full Metal City -

It took a fair walk to reach to Full Metal City, luckily there wasn't any sign of any evil digimon or Datamon lurking around, plus Kari was more than happy to take in the scenery, walking alongside her Master, his companion and the feline she felt a close bond to.

But arriving at the front doors, getting no trouble as the Guardromon on duty welcomed the Digidestined and Digimon, Davis looked around, but found no signs of Izzy or Tentomon.

"I thought for sure that Izzy would be here. He said that he would..." Daisuke started to say, but stopped after a voice interrupted him.

"You called?"

Hearing Izzy, Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon all turned around to see Izzy and Tentomon approaching them, though he was not alone, for Andromon was by Izzy's side.

And while Davis, Veemon and Gatomon were glad to see Andromon, seeing another mechanical man, her instincts took in, causing Kari to hide, taking cover behind her Master's legs.

Seeing Kari was afraid of Andromon, and guessing that the way Datamon treated her, left an imprint in her head that machine Digimon would harm her, Davis turned to face Kari, knelt down and smiled.

"It's ok, Kari. Andromon won't hurt you." Davis said in a calm tone as he stroked Kari's head gently.

"Try to remember, Andromon is our friend." Gatomon added.

Still feeling worried, but trusting her Master and the feline, Kari walked around Davis, where she cautiously approached Andromon, who stood in place as Kari examined him, circling the Ultimate Level Digimon, while the android Digimon turned his focus on Davis, Veemon and Gatomon.

"Izzy and Tentomon already informed me on what Datamon did to Kari." Andromon said, looking down to see Kari had stopped circling him and was now sitting beside him, smiling at the Ultimate Level Digimon, showing that after her examination, she now trusted him.

"And I offer what assistance I can to help restore Kari's mental stability." He then added, wishing to help Kari, not only because she helped him, but also because he saw the brunette as a good friend.

"Thank you." Gatomon said, grateful for his, as well as Izzy and Tentomon's assistance in getting her partner back to her old self.

"You are most welcome." Andromon replied, before turning around.

"Now if you'll just follow me, we can initialize some quick tests on Kari." The Ultimate Digimon said, heading off, with the Digidestined, Digimon and catgirl following.

But as they followed Andromon through the city, Veemon walked close to Gatomon and whispered into her ear. "I just hope these tests don't discover that Davis and Kari have been mating."

"Same here." Gatomon whispered back, knowing that such information could lead to a world of misunderstandings, especially if Tai found out.

But focusing on the present, Veemon and Gatomon stopped when they saw Andromon standing before the entrance to an advanced looking building, which was guarded by two Guardromon, to which they, as well as Davis guessed was where Kari would be examined.

"Good afternoon Andromon." The Guardromon on the right said, his tone robotic, but friendly.

"I take it that is the human you wish to examine." He then said, making Andromon nod.

"Very well." The Guardromon on the left said, only to put a hand up, halting the movement of Davis, Kari and their Digimon.

"Please hold still for identification and clearance." He told them, just before a blue light from the top of the door ran down and then up their bodies, causing both Guardromon to look at each other and nod.

"Identities confirmed." The first Guardromon said as he and the second moved aside, just as the front door slid open, allowing Andromon and the others inside.

But seeing Kari confused, Davis turned his attention back to her and said. "Come on Kari, time for a checkup".

And while Kari wasn't too sure what was happening, placing her trust in her Master, she smiled, let out a small meow and gladly followed Davis, walking beside him as they entered the building.

-Moments later-

Now inside a high tech looking room, Andromon was at a monitor, typing at the controls, with Izzy and Tentomon by his side, observing the Digimon and his machinery.

Veemon and Gatomon were in the corner, watching the scenario, while Kari found herself lying on a steel slab, but felt less stressed, for her Master was standing beside her, gently holding her hand.

As Kari remained on her back, a mechanical orb lowered from the roof, where a red light shone from the device, starting at the bottom of the slab and began to slowly move up to Kari's feet.

Worried, Kari was about to jump off the table, but stopped when she felt Davis gently rub her hand, making her look at her Master, who told her. "It's ok, Kari. All Izzy and Andromon are going to do is take a quick look at you. I promise they won't hurt you."

Scared, but trusting Davis more than anything, Kari got back down and tried to relax, allowing the red light to move up, past her feet, legs, over her chest and head, which made Davis smile to see Kari cooperate, as well as knowing the scan would be a step in returning Kari to her normal self.

"There we go. The scan is complete." Tentomon then called, making Davis look at Kari, who looked back at her Master with a curious look, before Davis smiled and nodded, making Kari let out a small, but happy sounding meow as she got off the slab and happily took her place beside Davis, nuzzling her head against his left leg.

Curious about Kari and her condition, Gatomon asked. "So what did you find out?"

"We analyzed Kari's current status, it's just like I thought, most of her transformation hasn't been changed, but I'm afraid that there's a bigger problem in that matter." Izzy said, frowning.

"What's that?" Davis asked, curious, but concerned for the cat girl.

Izzy didn't respond, unsure how to reveal the bad news, but Andromon decided to be the one to bring it up.

"I'm afraid that Kari's Memories are being suppressed. From what we gathered, at least eighty percent of her memories are completely gone." He explained.

From what he hears, Davis felt like a knife just stabbed through him, making him question. "Eighty percent of her memories are gone?"

"I'm sorry my friend, but yes." Andromon said, frowning.

And despite being a machine, he could feel the pain Davis, Veemon and Gatomon felt.

"But found something else. It appears Kari's mind is trying to reconstruct itself." Tentomon then said, only to add. "This is both good and bad."

"How so?" Veemon asked curiously.

"The good part of it is Kari is regaining a small fraction of her memories, but it's not much." Izzy said, before Tentomon added. "But the bad side to this is Kari's new mindset is trying to fix itself using Gatomon's Data, which could wind up with Kari being stuck thinking she's a cat the rest of her life."

"I won't let that happen." Davis stated, making Izzy, Tentomon and Andromon look at the maroon haired boy, who then said, remaining determined. "I don't care what it takes, I will find a way to help Kari remember who she is before it's too late."

"And you can count on us." Veemon added, earning the support from Gatomon, who was just as willing to do anything to get the old Kari back.

And though she didn't understand exactly what they were saying, Kari could tell her Master and the two Digimon were going out of their way for her, making her smile and show her gratitude as she nuzzled her head against Davis' leg and purred.

Seeing the three so determined, despite the odds against them, Andromon smiled.

'Tai, you were right in choosing Davis to be the next in command of the Digidestined.' Andromon thought, then looking at Kari, where the Ultimate continued to smile.

'Just as your were right in choosing him as her mate.'

"Something on your mind, Andromon?" Tentomon then asked, noticing the android Digimon staring at Kari.

"It's nothing." Andromon replied, lying.

Although he was a machine based Digimon and didn't have it in him to love or reproduce the way humans did, despite that, Andromon felt a closeness towards those he could call his friends and could tell that Davis wished to keep his relationship with his mate a secret from his friends until the timing was right, a secret he respected his friend to keep.

"So now what?" Veemon asked, wondering if there were any other exams Kari or Gatomon needed to do.

"You are free to go." Andromon replied, only to then comment. "And it looks like it's just in time."

Confused at first by his remark, Veemon and Gatomon looked over at Davis and Kari, noticing that the pair had moved from their spot and were now standing near a massive window, to which Davis was gently stroking Kari's head, while the catgirl gazed upon the city and further into the forested area that surrounded it, making her place her left hand on the window.

"C'mon Kari." Davis said, escorting the brunette toward the elevator.

"Let's get some fresh air." He told her, earning a happy sounding mewl from the catgirl, who was looking forward to stretching out and exploring the vast forests that the Digital World had to offer.

-Sometime later-

After the four had left Full Metal City, the four returned to the forest, where Davis, Veemon and Gatomon saw the television set which would allow them to return to the Real World, but knowing Kari wanted to take in the sights and enjoy herself after being cooped up in the apartment for so long, the three decided it wouldn't hurt to let Kari have some fun.

And while Kari took the time to play, climbing the trees, enjoying the sunlight, even dabbing her hands in a nearby stream in the attempt to catch the passing fish, the others just watched Kari, with Veemon resting his body against a tree, before Gatomon joined him and sat on his lap, purring a little as she nuzzled Veemon's cheek, while Davis remained standing, smiling as he watched Kari continue to have fun.

However, knowing there was a chance they would be incapable of saving the Digidestined of Light before her mind went completely primal, even losing all her memories, the Digidestined of Miracles began to wonder what would they do with a Kari with a cat mindset.

'Kari looks so happy.' Davis thought, watching Kari continue to enjoy the vast nature, causing him to then wonder. 'If she does become all Digimon, will she be as happy with me?'

Noticing Davis didn't seem like his usual cheerful self, Gatomon then spoke up.

"Davis, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"It's Kari." Davis admitted, going into further detail as he said. "You heard what Izzy said and it makes me worry about her."

Looking at Kari as she continued to enjoy the wilderness, Davis asked. "What if we are too late to save Kari and she does wind up thinking she's a cat? Will she want to come back to Odiaba, forced to stay in an apartment for the rest of her life or stay here?"

Understanding his worry, Gatomon, after removing herself from Veemon's lap, walked over to the confused Digidestined, placed her paw on his leg and told him in with an honest tone. "Davis, I am just as worried for Kari as you, but you have to have faith. Izzy is the smartest human I know. I am sure he can reverse the effects on Kari. And could never forget you, or what you mean to her."

Knowing Gatomon's words were true, Davis turned to Gatomon, knelt down and smiled as he gave her head a little rub.

"Thanks Gatomon." The leader of the younger Digidestined then said, feeling more confident in Izzy, his friends and himself, which made Gatomon smile back at Davis, glad she could help.

And glad to see Gatomon had made Davis smile, Veemon smiled too.

However, the three found their attention drawn to Kari when she let out another 'Meow', making them all turn toward the catgirl, where they saw she had returned, only now there was a fish hanging from her mouth.

"Looks like Kari's new mindset has improved her survival skills." Gatomon commented, watching as Kari approached Davis and dropped the fish before him.

"Thanks Kari." Davis said, unsure what to do with a raw fish, until an idea came to him, making the Digidestined of Miracles face Gatomon and ask her. "Gatomon, think you can Kari can catch a few more fish?"

"Of course." Gatomon replied with confidence in her voice, before having to ask. "But why?"

"I think it's time we had a bite to eat." Davis said in reply, causing Veemon to call in agreement. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Agreeing with Davis and Veemon, namely from her stomach rumbling a little, Gatomon nodded, then turned toward Kari, who could tell the feline, the small blue animal and her Master were hungry, as was she, to which she and Gatomon returned to the stream, staring at the water, before batting at it when they saw their chance to swipe a fish from it.

And after several minutes, Gatomon and Kari were successful, gathering more fish, which Gatomon picked up and carried over to Davis and Veemon, where she and Kari saw the maroon haired boy had started a small fire.

"Good work." Davis said at seeing Kari and Gatomon return, giving Kari's head an encouraging rub to keep her smiling, before taking the fish from Gatomon, running sticks through them and resting the fish beside the flames.

And after they were cooked, he handed Veemon and Gatomon one, while placing one before Kari, before he took one himself and all dug in, enjoying the meal.

-Several hours later: Upcoming Lemon-

After finishing the last of the fish and enjoying a little more time in the forest, Davis, Kari, Veemon and Gatomon returned home, to the Real World, where, after Kari had stripped herself, glad to be naked once again, the four spent their time watching TV, with Davis and Veemon sitting on the couch, while the girls rested their heads on their respective lover's lap, before Davis made another amazing dinner, which they all greatly enjoyed.

However, after they had finished eating, while Veemon and Gatomon returned to the couch, they, alongside Davis saw Kari make her way into Davis' bed, piquing his curiosity as he then followed the brunette, finding her on his bed, lying on her stomach with her butt raised in the air, showing she desired for her Master to mate with her again.

With Kari, she didn't fully understand human mating rituals, but had learnt humans tended to mate after the sun had set.

And while Kari was unsure as to why that was the time they did it, all she knew was if her Master accepted, she would be in for another moment of bliss, pleasure and joy.

Letting out a sultry purr, Kari tried to entice Davis over, wiggling her buttocks, which seemed to do the trick, for the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship smiled, removed his clothing, before joining Kari on the bed, making her moan as she felt him place his strong hands on her hips, while the tip of his penis started to rub around her pussy lips, which caused Kari's moans to sound like whimpers, begging for her Master to be inside of her.

And getting what she desired, Kari arched her back as Davis pushed forward, causing his entire cock to enter her.

"Meow...!" Kari cried out loudly, loving the feeling of her Master mating with her, while Davis groaned in pleasure, feeling the tightness of Kari's pussy clamping around his manhood the deeper he entered, showing just how much she desired him.

"Kari..." Davis groaned, before he told her. "I love you... I love you so much..."

From his words, Kari continued to moan and mewl loudly, sounding like she too was trying to tell Davis she felt the exact emotions toward him.

However, feeling his release, Davis then groaned out. "Kari, I... I'm gonna cum soon...!"

And after several more thrusts, Davis groaned loudly as he came, filling Kari with his seed, making Kari scream in ecstasy as she then climaxed, her sexual fluids covering Davis' manhood, before she felt her arms give out, where the brunette collapsed onto her stomach, while Davis, with stamina to spare, pulled out of Kari, laid on his back, before grabbing Kari and pulling her up, positioning her so she was resting on his chest.

"Meow..." Kari let out, sounding quite happy as she licked Davis' cheek, making him smile and laugh a little.

But after a moment to regain her energy, desiring her Master that much more, as well as wanting to make him feel just as good, Kari began to nuzzle her head around Davis' neck, leading to the brunette then kissing around it.

And with each kiss, Davis could feel his arousal increasing, while Kari continued her actions as she moved down Davis' body, until she had reached her Master's manhood, which was still hard and made her lick her lips with lust.

Wiping up any escaping pre-cum with small strokes of her tongue, Kari then lowered her head, down to Davis' member, where the catgirl moved her mouth over it and gave her love and Master a blowjob, making Davis groan in pleasure.

"That's it, Kari… Ah... You are so good...!" Davis groaned out as he rubbed the back of her head, making Kari happy to know she was pleasing her Master once again, her tail swaying around to show her happiness, before it moved down and into her womanhood, making her moan.

Seeing Kari pleasuring herself, Davis assisted in making Kari feel good, to which the leader of the younger Digidestined moved his left hand away from Kari's head, down her body and began rubbing the catgirl's pussy, making Kari stop her actions, remove her mouth off of her Master's cock and moan, liking the feeling, but quickly returned her focus on Davis, sucking him off once again, but stopped when Davis suddenly grabbed her hips and pushed his member back inside her vagina.

"Meow… Ah… Meow…!" Kari gasped, enjoying the pleasure her Master continued to fill her with, while Davis felt great amounts of pleasure from the catgirl's body as he continued mating with her for another two hours.

However, after several more minutes, both began to move around frantically as they could feel their climaxes approaching, making Kari moan and move around, telling Davis she was close to cumming, but so was he.

And after several more thrusts, the pair both cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, causing Kari to have a second release, covering Davis's manhood in her cum once again, while Davis had his orgasm, releasing more of his seed within Kari.

And with their mating over, too tired to move, Kari remained on her stomach, smiling as Davis remained on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist, where he leaned down and kissed Kari's cheek, making the brunette smile at her mate, before she moved her head forward and kissed Davis back, still getting used to how to do it, but felt good showing such love to her Master.

-The next morning: End Lemon-

Davis groaned a little as he woke up, feeling a warmth beneath his body, remembering making love to Kari the previous night, only to then feel the warmth beneath him, which he knew was Kari, also tickled a little, confusing him, until he opened his eyes and was left stunned at what he saw.

Kari now had fur.


	6. Captured Friends and Captured Hearts

Waking up completely, Davis remained stunned as he got a better look at Kari, seeing the white coloured fur covering her naked body.

'Not good. She's getting worse.' Davis thought as he slowly pulled his manhood of out Kari, making her moan a little in her sleep.

And continuing not to wake Kari, namely from how content she looked as she slept, Davis got up from his bed, approached his draw, where he got and put on a new pair of boxers, before putting his pants back on and began to head for the door, where he planned to go through the lounge room, to Jun's room and wake up Veemon and Gatomon to inform them on the changes in Kari's appearance.

However, upon opening the door, the leader of the younger Digidestined was left stunned, blushing to see Veemon was on the couch and mounting Gatomon.

"Oh, yes... oh, Veemon keep going...!" Gatomon moaned erotically as she felt the 'V' marked Digimon's member go deep within her threshold, maintaining the roles of the submissive and the dominant simultaneously, begging and being on all fours, while telling Veemon how much she liked it and what she wanted him to do.

Telling they'd be awhile before he could talk to them, Davis quietly closed the door, his thoughts turning to what he could do while Veemon and Gatomon were mating, before he felt a sensation around his leg, making the Digidestined of Miracles look down to see Kari nuzzling her head against it, while purring softly.

And after getting Davis' attention, Kari smiled, a look of desire appeared on the catgirl's face as she moved her left hand up to the hem of her owner's pants and began tugging at them.

From her actions, Davis could tell what Kari wanted, for them to make love once again, to which the Motomiya responded by removing his pants and underwear, leaving him naked before Kari once again, before he picked Kari up, carried her to the bed, where he lay the brunette on her back and engaged her in a loving kiss, causing Kari to moan in her Master's mouth, enjoying the sensations of Davis kissing her.

And the sensations Kari felt just increased, earning a moan from the catgirl as Davis broke from her lips and began to kiss around Kari's neck, while he rubbed her chest, causing her moans to increase, while her nipples hardened as they emerged from her fur.

Feeling her chest, Davis was a little perplex, but with her new cat form, much like Gatomon, Kari's private areas were concealed behind her fur.

And with her Master's actions, Kari was getting quite aroused, which not only caused her nipples to emerge, but the excitement heightened again when Davis moved his right hand down, in between Kari's legs and started to rub, causing her vagina to come out from her fur.

"Meow!" Kari let out, arching her back from the sudden rush of pleasure she felt, loving what her Master was doing to her.

But after several minutes of pleasure, with the combined actions of Davis kissing her neck, rubbing her breasts and pussy, Kari was unable to hold back her excitement and cried out loudly as she had her climax, cumming all over Davis' fingers and the sheets beneath her legs.

Removing his fingers from Kari, Davis looked down at the catgirl

"How was that?" He asked, knowing Kari couldn't speak, but would express herself one way or another, to which Kari responded by licking Davis' cheek a little.

And while Kari enjoyed the pleasure Davis had provided, she wanted to return and show her love to her Master, where in the brunette continued to lick Davis, only her tongue moved to his upper body, surprising the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship at first, before he was unable to contain a groan, making Kari happy as she continued.

From the combination of arousal and telling Kari wanted to please him, Davis slowly moved aside, to his back, allowing Kari to continue her actions, licking not just his chest, but trailed down his body, where she reached his manhood and started to lick the tip, wiping up the pre-cum with her tongue, which made Davis groan at the feeling of Kari leading to her giving him a blowjob.

"Kari... Kari, you are so good...!" Davis groaned, his comment pleasing Kari as she moved her head over Davis' manhood, took as much as she could into her mouth and began sucking him off, moving her head up and down, while listening to her Master groan in what sounded like approval to her.

Kari loved it when Davis would lick, finger and pay attention to her love hole and knew Davis liked it when she would perform similar acts on his manhood, encouraging her to continue and provide as much pleasure to her mate as she could muster, moving her head up and down Davis' cock for several more minutes until she felt it begin to quiver.

"Kari, I... I'm going to..." Davis tried to warn, feeling his climax coming, but was left unable to finish when Kari just continued, showing her love and devotion toward her mate and Master.

And after several more minutes of Kari's actions, Davis was unable to contain himself and groaned Kari's name as he came, releasing his load into Kari's mouth, which the brunette had gotten to like the taste of and managed to swallow it all.

With his orgasm over, Kari removed her mouth off of Davis' cock and stared at him, a look of lust and desire appeared on her face as she prepared for Davis to proceed to mating with her, where in the brunette was about to get up and position herself, only to stop when Davis grabbed Kari by her shoulders, keeping her in place.

Part of Kari was confused, while another part of Kari was worried.

She thought Davis didn't want to mate with her, that he no longer desired her, but found out that her maroon haired Master still loved her when he moved his hands down her body, pulling her up until they were eye to eye with each other, while his hands were on her hips.

And pushing his body up, Kari let out a sudden cry as she felt her Master's member enter her.

"Meow!" Kari cried out as she felt her Master go deeper inside of her, thrusting in and out of her, while keeping his hands on her hips and moving his body up, moving himself into a sitting position, with Kari now in his lap, who continued to moan and cry out as Davis continued to make love to her.

"Kari, you are so... so tight... so good..." Davis groaned, continuing to thrust in and out of Kari's pussy.

"Kari, I hope... I hope you know how... how much I love you...!" The leader of the younger Digidestined then told Kari, making her moan and mewl loudly, sounding as though she was trying to say she loved Davis back, before the brunette showed her love as she moved her head forward and kissed Davis, which was a little tricky for her at first, but after her Master kissing her so many times, Kari had learnt to replicate such an expression of love.

Breaking from their kiss, Davis and Kari continued to make love, the room filled with their moans and cries of pleasure, but as much as both enjoyed their time as one and the feel of being so close to each other, both felt their climaxes coming, earning a loud groan from Davis, while Kari cried out, both cumming at the sametime, to which the brunette released her sexual fluids, covering Davis' manhood, while he came inside of Kari, filling the catgirl with his seed.

With their climaxes over, Davis remained in place, while Kari rested her head on Davis' shoulder, nuzzling it as she purred contently, which caused Davis to smile as he wrapped his arms around Kari, holding his beloved close.

But knowing they couldn't spend the whole day in bed together, not when Kari's condition seemed to be taking a serious turn, Davis gently lifted Kari up, removing his member from her and got out of bed, where the leader of the younger Digidestined put on his underwear and pants a second time.

"What do you say we check on Veemon and Gatomon?" He asked, turning to face Kari and couldn't help but blush at the sight, to see Kari was cleaning herself, her right leg lifted up above her head, licking around her thigh and pussy, cleaning herself of any of Davis' cum that was left on her being.

But after she was finished, Kari let out a happy sounding meow, before getting off the bed and approaching her Master, where she rubbed her head against his leg, once again showing her affection.

-A few hours later-

After seeing Veemon and Gatomon, both up and ready to continue their day, the pair sat at the table, Kari sat beside them with her bowl, while Davis was once again in front of the stove, preparing breakfast, another luxury that Kari was grateful for and made her happy to have such a loving and caring person as her Master.

And waiting for a few minutes, Veemon, Gatomon and Kari all smiled when Davis presented the meals he had made for them, scrambled eggs and bacon, which he served to his partner and his mate, placed some in Kari's bowl.

And wanting to be closer with the brunette, Davis took a plate and sat beside Kari, where he smiled as he watched Kari happily eat, savouring each bite.

But as much as the Digimon were enjoying the meal, Veemon had to break the silence and comment on Kari's status.

"She's getting worse. Next thing, she'll be coughing up hairballs." He said, before yelping when he felt a slap on his shoulder, causing him to look and laugh nervously as Gatomon glared at him slightly.

"I know it looks bad, but I have faith that Izzy will find a way to save her." Davis replied, turning to Kari as he began to gently stroke her head. "Before it's too late."

"Still, I think we should tell the others what's going on." Gatomon then said as she looked at her partner, worried that she now had fur on her, making the Digimon of Light think like Davis and wonder how much time until all traces of the human in Kari was gone.

"Good idea." Davis then said, excusing himself and retrieving his D-terminal, sending a message to the rest of the younger Digidestined, as well as Izzy, informing them of the changes Kari had undergone since they last saw her.

-Later that morning-

Ken, Cody, Yolei, TK and their partners had arrived at Davis' place, not just after he had contacted them, but all were wondering how Kari would do while Davis was at school.

Knocking on the door, Davis immediately opened it, something he immediately regretted doing, for the boys were shocked and blushing to see Kari not only with white fur, but also seeing her naked.

"Davis, you pervert!" Yolei yelled as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, thinking he had taken advantage of Kari.

"What do you think you are doing!?" She then questioned.

"You don't understand. She wanted this." Davis said nervously, which Yolei misunderstood and just felt her anger increase, until Gatomon stepped in and explained.

"What Davis means is that due to my feline Data inside of Kari, it is making her act in such a way, which is the reason she isn't clothed. Cats don't like to wear clothing, they like to be out in the open, like me." Gatomon said, bringing up the point that she was technically naked herself, but didn't mind, so long as nobody saw her private areas, she was fine.

Yolei looked back at Davis, seeing if Gatomon really was telling the truth, before she let the maroon haired boy go.

"Sorry." Yolei apologized, before saying. "It's just Kari is my best friend and I jumped to conclusions."

"Do we even know if there is any of her old personality left in there?" Cody had to ask as he and Armadillomon looked at Kari, who looked back at them, remembering the pair from the other house they had been in before she came home with her Master, but couldn't recall anything else about the Digidestined or Digimon of Knowledge and Reliability.

"I have no idea, I just hope that Izzy can think of something soon." Davis said with a sigh as he sat down on his couch, feeling the stress of the whole situation catching up to him.

Seeing him stressed out, Yolei felt empathy towards Davis, put her hand gently on his shoulder and began to say. "It's alright Davis. Izzy is the smartest person we know, I'm sure he'll..."

However, the lavender haired Digidestined stopped talking when she heard a loud hiss sound, causing her to looked over and saw Kari glaring at her, her back arched like she was ready to attack.

"Yolei, you might want to step away from Davis." Gatomon said, while the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity nodded her head, still shocked by what was going on, as she slowly walked away from Davis, before Kari moved over to Davis and rubbed her head against his leg as she purred, which caused TK to ask. "What just happened?"

"Let's just leave it at Yolei should keep her distance from Davis for the time being." Gatomon said, knowing just what was going through her partner's current mindset.

Kari saw another female approach her mate, saw her as a potential intruder and got defensive, not wanting Yolei to take her mate from her.

Just then Davis' laptop began to beep, indication that someone wanted to talk to him through video chat, causing him to open it and see Izzy's face.

"Ok, please explain to me what's going on?" The redhead asked.

As the others got around Davis, he explained what was going on, while Kari just sat off to the side, not sure what was going on.

The next second, however, the TV turned on, showing static, making Kari curious as she crawled towards it, while everyone else was focused on Izzy.

"Meow?" She let out, tilting her head and approaching the unknown phenomenon curiously.

"Looks like I found you at least!" Came a familiar voice from the screen, one that Kari feared as she started to move back, before a pair of robotic arms shot out of the screen and wrapped around her, causing her to let out a panicstricken cry, as if calling for her Master's help.

And hearing her, the Digidestined looked up in shock to see Datamon's arms coming out of the screen.

"Kari!" Davis and the others yelled as he got up and rushed towards her.

But before they could reach the catgirl, Datamon pulled her into the screen, where the TV then turned off.

"No!" Davis yelled as he punched the TV screen almost breaking it.

"What's going on there!?" Izzy asked with concern from his end, not knowing what had happened.

"Datamon. He took her." Davis said, clenching his hands into fists, which began to shake a little.

"We need to find her!" TK said, worried for Kari's safety, knowing such a thing was limited when being with a warped mind like Datamon's.

"I'll try and track her." Izzy said as he began to type on his computer, using his tech skills to locate the pair.

And after locking in on what he believed to be Datamon, the Digidestined of Knowledge informed the others. "It looks like the signal came from his old lab, but I doubt he would still be there."

"It's worth a shot." Davis said in reply, determined to find Kari, as he walked past the others, with Veemon and Gatomon right behind him, where he faced his computer and yelled. "Digi-port Open!"

"Davis wait...!" Yolei started to say, knowing they needed a plan, but the maroon haired boy and the two Digimon were already gone, frustrating her and causing the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity to ask. "Why does he have to be so stubborn?"

"It's not stubborn to want to protect the one you love." Wormmon pointed out, causing the others to give him a look for a second, while Ken and Yolei understood, knowing that the other would do all they could if their love was in any danger.

"In any case we should tell Tai and the others so we can back Davis up." Cody then said.

"I'll contact the others." Izzy said from his end, while the others got ready to go help find Kari.

-With Davis-

Looking around, he found himself, alongside Veemon and Gatomon, some distance from what used to be Datamon's lab, now just a bunch of ruins and debris.

"Come on." Davis said as he started to make his way across the sands and down towards the lab, to which Veemon and Gatomon looked at each other and nodded, before the two took off and after the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

"Kari!" Davis called, searching for any signs or hoping she would reply, but was starting to feel despair when he got no reply from the transformed catgirl.

'I have to find her!' Davis thought to himself as he continued to look through the rubble, looking for anything that could help him find Kari.

And wanting to find Kari just as badly, Veemon and Gatomon joined in, splitting up and searching around and through what used to be Datamon's lab.

-Meanwhile-

Datamon watched on the monitors as he saw Davis, Veemon and Gatomon looking through his old hideout, causing him to smirk wickedly.

"Good, good, just a few more meters and I'll have you right where I want you." The robotic Digimon said with a laugh as he ignored Kari, who was in a cage behind him meowing loudly at the screen, as if trying to warn her Master at the danger he was unknowingly stepping into.

-Back with Davis and the Digimon-

The three met in the center of the lab, each looking depressed as Gatomon said. "There isn't anything here, Datamon must have taken her somewhere else."

"Damn it!" Davis yelled in anger and he stomped his foot onto the ground, before his eyes, along with Veemon and Gatomon's, then widened when they heard a hollow sound right beneath his foot.

And before any of them could act, however, the floor opened up, causing the three to cry out as they fell down a metal shaft, before the doors closed behind them.

-Sometime Later-

Davis groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, his head a little foggy as he tried to recall what had happened, before his eyes widened at the sounds of frantic mewling from nearby, causing him to look and saw Kari, as well as Gatomon, strapped to two metal tables.

"Kari!" He called in concern, trying to approach her, but found he could barely move, causing the Digidestined of Miracles to look over and saw his wrists bound by metal cuffs, which were connected to the wall.

Hearing grunting next to him, Davis turned his head to see Veemon chained up right next to him, struggling to get out of his restraints as well.

"Struggling is pointless." Both heard Datamon's voice, causing both to turn their heads and saw the small android Digimon, his back turned to them as he was tinkering with some equipment on the workbench before him, which included various pieces of scrap, mechanical parts and Davis' D-3 and D-Terminal.

Knowing he was unable to Digivolve Veemon or call for help, Davis decided to use his words and questioned. "Alright bolt brain, what are you doing now? Haven't you done enough to Kari already?"

"Not just yet." Datamon said in reply, not breaking from his work, where he then added. "But after this final experiment, not only will I have the data I need, but a way to keep my new creation in control."

Disgusted that he referred to Kari as his creation, but also curious, Davis questioned. "What are you going to do to her?"

"After I install all the Data of her partner in her body, her transformation should be completed, turning her into a mighty warrior." Datamon said, turning around as he got off the stool he needed to reach the workbench, revealing a strange device in his hands, which looked like a smaller version of his mechanical brain.

"And with this, I will have full control over her body and her mind." Datamon then said as he approached Kari, causing her to squirm around, crying out fearfully, just before the tables she and Gatomon were strapped to then turned upwards, positioning the girls upright, before a pair of glass tubes closed around them, while a third tube appeared in the middle of them.

Seeing what was about to happen to Kari and Gatomon, Davis looked over at Veemon, where the two partners knew what they had to do as Veemon nodded his head, before Davis looked back at Datamon and spoke up.

"Use us." He suddenly called, causing Datamon to turn and approach the Digidestined of Miracles.

Puzzled, Datamon asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean use us for your experiment." Davis said in reply, causing Veemon to add. "If you want lab rats, we're it."

Still perplexed by their willingness, Datamon then asked. "I do not understand. Why would you two be willing to be part of an experiment, after the establishment that we are enemies?"

"Because we have something you don't have, and not just because you're a machine, heart." Davis replied, his words caused Datamon to sigh and comment. "Your biological hang ups and dependence on others, it's still something I find pathetic."

"Then what about this? Why use Kari when you can us those who defeated MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon to take down the Digidestined?" Davis then suggested, leaving Datamon silent and causing him to think.

"As much as I wanted to use the girl, I cannot find any flaw in your logic." He admitted, walking to one of the keyboards beside the glass domes and began to type, inputting new commands, which caused the restraints around Davis and Veemon's arms to unlock, freeing the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship, both dropped to the floor, before quickly composing themselves as they rose.

"Now get in, and no tricks." Datamon said, keeping an eye on Davis and Veemon as they approached the chambers, where the doors then opened and both stepped inside, with Davis entering the chamber containing Kari, while Veemon was with Gatomon.

And while Kari was happy to see Davis, Gatomon was confused with their actions.

"Veemon, what are you doing?" She questioned, just before she was released from the metal slab and caught by the 'V' marked Digimon, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"What we have to do to protect you and Kari." Veemon replied, leaving Gatomon silent at the realization the boys were willing to undergo with the same, if not worse treatment as her and Kari.

"Everything will be ok." Davis told Kari, gently stroking her cheek to keep her calm, before he placed his hand on her back and pushed a little, forcing Kari to move forward and exit the chamber.

"Meow?" Kari let out, confused, before the chamber closed behind her, leaving Davis trapped inside, while Veemon had done the same for Gatomon just as the tube closed around him.

"Veemon!" Gatomon yelled as she was about to punch the glass, before the same restraints that once held Davis and Veemon shot out of the walls, restraining the catgirl and feline Digimon, before pulling them back against the wall, causing both to writhe around, wanting to stop Datamon and save the boys.

"Now that everyone is seated, the experiment can resume." Datamon then said, typing upon his keyboard, just as a mechanical arm moved down in front of Veemon, with a large syringe in its hand.

And after Datamon pushed one final button, the needle moved down, making Veemon cry out as it jabbed him right in the chest, pushing deep into him.

"Veemon!" Gatomon cried out as she watched the scene, while Davis growled and punched his glass cell, though he could not even crack it.

"Behave yourself, human." Datamon called in a serious voice, angering Davis further, but knew if he caused any trouble, Kari and Gatomon would suffer and could only watch as the needle inside Veemon began to extract his Data, which took the form of a light blue liquid.

And after the needle was filled, it pulled out of Veemon's body, where the Digimon of Miracles then collapsed and his body dispersed, leaving Davis, Gatomon and Kari in shock.

"Meow!" Kari cried out, though she didn't know the blue creature as well as her Master, she had taken a liking to him, seeing him as a friend, while also knowing that the creature was the mate of the white feline beside her.

"No... Veemon..." Gatomon tried to say as tears came down her cheeks.

"Cease with all that emotion. It is rather distracting." Datamon told Gatomon, programming the needle to leave the chamber, moving back through the opening on top of the cell, where it then appeared above Davis'.

"Now be a good boy and take your medicine." Datamon instructed, not that Davis had a choice, for the needle then moved down, plunging itself into Davis' neck, where the liquid was released into him as Davis cried out in pain, before he fell to the ground and his whole body began to shake.

"Meow!" Kari called out in concern for her Master, before the catgirl and Gatomon noticed a blue aura surround him and take shape, taking on the form of Veemon as it looked to be in the same pain as Davis was.

Remaining on the floor, his teeth clenched, Davis felt tremendous pain as his body changed, with white claws bursting through the tips of his gloves, his teeth began to sharpen, becoming fangs, while his brown eyes changed to a shade of red.

"Davis... It... it hurts so much..." Veemon groaned, his voice echoing inside of Davis' head.

"I know... but we... we have to remain strong..." Davis replied, continuing to endure the pain of both the transformation and their minds becoming one, just as a blue tail burst from Davis' lower back, increasing the pain and making both cry out, almost animalistically.

"Davis! Veemon!" Gatomon called in great concern, just as a set of ears similar to Veemon's burst from the sides of Davis' head, showing that the leader of the younger Digidestined was undergoing the same forced transformations Kari went through.

The next moment took everyone by surprise as a cocoon of Data began to surround Davis, causing Datamon to look at his console.

"Most interesting. They appear have become one and are now in the process of Digivolving. Perhaps they will be the perfect warrior I was looking for." Datamon commented, which angered Gatomon and made her snap. "You won't succeed!"

"And who will stop me?" Datamon asked in reply, believing his plans to be flawless.

"Rock Cracking!" Came a loud yell from above as the ceiling came crashing down near the test tubes, causing Datamon to shield his eyes from the dust as he looked and saw the other Digidestined and their Digimon staring at him angrily.

"Gatmon, are you and Kari alright?" Tai asked with WarGreymon right next to him.

"We're fine, but he's experimenting on Davis and Veemon!" The feline Digimon yelled as the others saw the glowing tube.

"Change them back!" Ken ordered, while Stingmon stood by his partner's side, ready to attack.

"Why would I do that? My experiment is proceeding just as I expected it to be." Datamon replied, before the Ultimate Level Digimon held his arms out and added. "And don't think that just because I am a genius, doesn't mean I won't fight to protect my research. I would sooner allow you brats to finish me than see my scientific progress stopped."

"That sounds fine by me!" Tai said in response as WarGreymon attacked, lunging at Datamon and slashing right through him, causing Datamon's being to burst into data particles and faded into nothingness.

And with Datamon gone, Izzy ran over to the monitor and began typing, managing to release Kari and Gatomon from their restraints, before trying to figure out how to reverse the effects on Davis and Veemon.

"Meow!" Kari cried, running over to the container of light and pressed her paws against the glass, sensing her Master and the blue creature still inside of it and wanted them out.

"Izzy, do something!" Yolei yelled as the redhead continued to type on the monitor, doing what he could to find a way to reverse, or the very least, stop the experiment.

However, everyone stopped when they heard Datamon laugh, filling most with confusion and some worry, with Shurimon saying. "Why can I still hear Datamon? WarGreymon sliced him to bits."

"I said that you would not stop my experiment!" The Digidestined all heard Datamon say as the ground began to shake.

Worried, Sora asked. "What's going on? Is it an earthquake?"

"No, it's something far worse." Datamon's voice called, just as the wall next to the group slid open, causing their eyes to widen at the sight of a massive Digimon, which then stepped out and stared down at the Digidestined.

And upon seeing it, the Digimon, though all showing a surprising amount of fear, all got before their partners protectively.

Scared at the massive Digimon glaring at them, Jun asked. "What... What is that thing?"

"That's Breakdramon, it's one of the most destructive Digimon ever created." Kuzuhamon, Silvermon's Mega form, said, only to then ask with fear in her voice. "But what's it doing here?"

"And how could Datamon suppress the destructive power of such a Digimon?" MegaKabuterimon added, his tone filled with concern and confusion.

Though obvious that Breakdramon was powerful, curious, Ken asked. "What do you mean by suppress destructive power?"

"What I mean is Breakdramon isn't like us. While it is a Digimon, unlike us, it has no free-will of its own and will just attack everything in its path, unless somebody pilots it remotely with the controls on the back of its head." MegaKabuterimon explained.

"How observant of you." The group then heard Datamon's voice say, shocking them more when they heard it coming from Breakdramon itself.

It was then that Gatomon looked on top of Breakdramon's head and saw that where the controls were the same device Datamon had said he was going to use on her and Kari to control them was set on it, causing her to yell out. "Guys, it's that thing on top of it's head, that's where Datamon is, he's controlling Breakdramon!"

"You are correct, Gatomon." Datamon said through Breakdramon, before telling the Digidestined and Digimon. "While I knew my body was no match for all of you, I made a copy of my digital brain and installed it upon Breakdramon. I figured if you interfered before I could finish my research, I would just have to crush you myself."

"And as for how I came into contact with such a mighty Digimon, where do you think all my failed experiments wound up?" Datamon then asked, horrifying and disgusting the Digidestined and Digimon at the realization that Datamon had manufactured Breakdramon out of the Data of the Digimon he had abducted and used.

"You are a monster, and not just because you inhabit the body of a mechanical chimera." MegaKabuterimon said, before getting into a fighting stance as they stated. "We're going to take you down!"

"Actually, the only ones going down will be you." Datamon said in reply.

"Gravity Crush!" He then called, letting out a fearsome roar through Breakdramon, just before everyone around him groaned out and fell to their hands and knees, finding it almost impossible to move.

"He's intensifying the gravity..." Tai groaned, barely able to keep himself on his hands and knees, to which WarGreymon, through his groans, then added. "And using our own weight against us..."

"And now that you are right where I want you, I can finally rid myself of you annoying pests." Datamon said, bringing up the drills on its back as he then said with a tone of revenge in his voice. "And I have already decided on which of you Digidestined brats I want to destroy first."

"Tazer Strike!" Through Breakdramon he exclaimed, just as the five drills shot forward, heading for Tai, WarGreymon, Sora, Birdramon and Gatomon.

But before he could crush his enemies, Datamon stopped when the chamber holding intensified in light, shining brighter than before, blinding Breakdramon, before the sound of the chamber door opened, followed by a sudden pain strike him, causing Breakdramon to let out a roar of pain as the left side of his face was smashed in, causing his Gravity Crush to cancel out, and for the Digimon to grab their partners and move out of the way of the drills, which crashed right where they were a second ago.

"That was a close one." Tai commented, earning a nod from Sora, glad she, Birdramon and the others weren't harmed, but was curious and had to ask. "Too close for my liking, but what happened, what stopped Datamon from drilling us to bits?"

"Meow!" Kari let out happily as she looked up, causing everyone to look up in the direction she was looking in, only to be surprised when they saw a large, blue knight-like Digimon, who was floating in the air and staring down at Breakdramon.

"What is that?" TK asked, getting his answer when the new Digimon landed before the group, extending a blade of pure energy as it said in a familiar voice. "Datamon, it's time somebody made you pay for you misdeeds, and we're just the one to do it."

"Davis!?" The Digidestined asked in shock, hearing what sounded like the Digidestined of Miracles' voice coming from the Digimon, while their partners asked in the same curious voice. "Veemon!?"

"Actually it's UlforceVeedramon now." Davis/Veemon said back, before the Digimon knight then said. "Thanks to the bond that Veemon and I share, as well as the bonds we have with all of you, we were able to harness the power Datamon tried to use against you in order to become UlforceVeedramon. And though I am wearing armour, it's made of Blue Digizoid, which means it doesn't slow me down and I can strike my enemies before they even knew what hit 'em."

And while most of the Digidestined and Digimon were still in awe, Kari, despite the changes in her Master, smiled, meowing happily to see him no longer in pain.

And though she would not admit it outloud, Gatomon could not help but get turned on a little by the new Digimon's appearance, as it looked like a large, muscular version of Veemon in knight's armour.

"You were suppose to be my warrior, my experiment!" Datamon then yelled as Breakdramon got up, ignoring the metal that broke from his face, revealing his hideous interior, too enraged to see his experiment disobeying its creator.

"Sorry Datamon, but we're not your puppets." UlforceVeedramon said in reply, before charging at the large Digimon at speeds no one thought possible, taking Datamon by surprise as he was unable to keep up with him in Breakdramon's large body.

"Ulforce Saber!" UlforceVeedramon then called, just before Breakdramon roared again as more pain filled his being when one of the drills on his back was sliced off, the cord cut in half and the drill falling to the ground, where it digitized.

"Hold still!" Datamon yelled, starting to lose both his temper and sanity as the remaining four drills spun around, flailing wildly as they tried to find and tear UlforceVeedramon to pieces.

Eventually the group stopped hearing Datamon's voice, as they saw the device on Breakdramon's head start to short out slightly, seeing the large Digimon now go berzerk as it tried to hit UlforceVeedramon.

"Now he's lost control of it, take cover!" Gatomon yelled, causing the Digimon to grab their partners and move to avoid the newly rampaging Digimon.

"Come on, Kari!" Gatomon called as she got near her transformed partner, who looked at her with confusion.

But a loud roar caught their attention, causing the pair to look up just as one of the large drills was heading right for them.

"Meow!" Kari cried out in fear, while Gatomon, also fearful, acted on her instincts as a Digidestined Digimon and stood before Kari, preparing to sacrifice herself for the catgirl.

"Tense-great Shield!" UlforceVeedramon exclaimed as he appeared right in front of Kari and Gatomon, raising his left arm, where a barrier of energy appeared and blocked the drill, before knocking it off to the side and using his Ulforce Saber to slice it from Breakdramon's being.

"You two alright?" The knight Digimon asked as he looked over his shoulder to them.

"We're fine. Thank you." Gatomon replied in a grateful tone, with Kari letting out a more happy sounding meow, happy from both her Master protecting her from the large machine and him being by her side once again, causing her to forget about the danger that was Breakdramon as she purred and rubbed her head around UlforceVeedramon's leg.

"I'm glad you're alright, Kari, but I need to finish this before anyone else gets hurt." UlforceVeedramon said as he looked at Breakdramon, who seemed to calm down slightly as it started at him, the device on its head no longer shorting out.

"Impossible... Illogical... How could I lose with all my genius and cunning...?" Datamon questioned, sparks starting to emit from his digital brain as he was starting to lose control over Breakdramon again.

"You lost because you live for revenge and to try and use others to do your dirty work." UlforceVeedramon said as the V shaped crest on his chest plate began to glow and added. "Let's hope the next time you are reborn, you are given a heart."

"The Ray of Victory!" The combined being of the Digidestined and Digimon called in all their might, with the attack living up to its name as a powerful blast of energy shot from UlforceVeedramon's armour, striking Breakdramon, which roared intensely as it was consumed by the power and its being broke down and every last trace of the abomination was destroyed.

With Breakdramon and Datamon defeated, the others cheered happily, only to stop when they noticed UlforceVeedramon begin to glow, before splitting into two lights that shot to the ground, revealing a normal looking Davis and Veemon, both lying on the ground and seemingly unconscious.

"Davis, Veemon!" The group called with concern as they ran up to the two, the other Digimon, minus Gatomon, returning to their Rookie forms as they approached the two.

"Veemon, speak to me." Gatomon begged, gently shaking the Digimon of Miracles, who groaned, slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the feline Digimon.

"Thank goodness." Gatomon said, wrapping her arms around Veemon, holding him close as she asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I guess being an all-power Digimon like UlforceVeedramon took more out of us than expected..." Veemon replied, a little tired, but was glad to see Gatomon was alright as well.

As the others got to Davis, Tai started to ask. "Davis, are you...?"

But they stopped, all were silent when Davis, after waking up, sat up and let out a small growling sound, causing all of them to step back a little, afraid that he was now like Kari and had some of Veemon's Data still inside of him, affecting his mind.

However, his growls stopped as his body shook a little, confusing the Digidestined, before Davis then laughed.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." He said, still laughing a little, before yelping as he felt a fist collide with the top of his head, causing him to groan, rub it and look up to see a fuming Yolei staring down at him.

"You idiot, you really think that was funny, you..." Yolei started to yell, only to stop when she heard a hissing sound, causing her to look out of the corner of her eyes nervously as she saw Kari looking rather pissed at her for attacking her mate.

And deciding to let Davis' joke pass, the lavender haired girl slowly move away from Davis as Kari got close to him and rubbed her head affectionately against his chest, which made Davis smile as he gently wrapped his arms around Kari and said. "I'm glad to see you, too."

"Meow." Kari replied, sounding rather happy, with most unsure if she still couldn't understand what they were saying to her, but were taken by surprise when Kari, still getting used to it, moved her head up, looked at Davis with loving eyes and kissed him.

The others looked away with blushes on their faces, while Tai's eye twitched slightly, a part of him ready to tear the maroon haired boy to pieces, but decided to let the two be for now.

Jun and Silvermon, meanwhile, smiled happily at the scene, happy to see Davis with the girl he loved, even if she currently had cat ears, a tail and fur.

But breaking from her lips, Davis cupped Kari's cheek as he asked. "Kari, what do you say we make you better now?"

From his question, Kari just smiled and purred happily, unsure if it was her way of saying yes or her just continuing to show affection to the Motomiya, but either way, Davis was certain that with the technology Datamon had used to turn Kari into a feline, such a process could be reversed, placing his trust in Izzy, who had examined the equipment still standing, before smiling as he said. "Davis is right, we have everything we need to help Kari here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gatomon asked, wanting the old Kari back, while part of her was going to miss the carefree feline she had got to know the last few days.

-A little bit later-

While Gatomon was lying on the slab, trying to relax, the memories of Datamon still scared Kari and made her afraid of the equipment, to which Davis remained beside her and had managed to get Kari to lie down on the last metal table, while Izzy was working on the computer monitor.

"Don't worry, Kari, everything is going to be alright now." Davis said as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around the brunette, filling her with a sense of calm, while Davis didn't want her to feel embarrassed at seeing herself naked when she was human again.

"Alright, we're all set." Izzy said as another pair of mechanical arms came down, each with what looked like scanners on them.

Gatomon nodded her head in Izzy's direction for him to begin, while Davis did the same for Kari as he stepped back a little, but kept eye contact with Kari, telling her she would be ok.

The Devices then lit up as bright lights consumed Kari and Gatomon, though neither felt any pain in the process, before dissipating as everyone saw not only Gatomon alright, but Kari, who looked asleep, back to her normal self, the one that had no fur, cat ears or a tail.

"Gatomon, are you alright?" Veemon asked as he helped her off the table.

"Never felt better." Gatomon replied, then turning her attention to Kari and smiling, not just to see her partner back to normal, but also saw Davis holding her in his arms, smiling down at her sleeping form.

"Welcome back, Kari." Davis whispered, continuing to show his love for the Digidestined of Light as he gave her forehead a gentle kiss, causing Kari to moan and stir a little in Davis' arms, but remained asleep.

Though after a few minutes, Kari began to open her eyes, feeling quite happy but confused when she saw Davis smiling down at her.

Curious, Kari then asked."Master? What happened?"

From her question, Davis, as well as the other Digidestined and Digimon, just stared wide eyed at Kari, with a few looking at Izzy who said in reply. "Don't look at me, we got all the Data out of her."

"She might have some residual mental effects though." The redhead then added as he thought more about it.

"What are they talking about, Master?" Kari asked Davis, who was blushing at her calling him that.

"Kari..." Davis began to say, focusing as he asked back. "Do you remember anything that happened after Datamon attacked us?"

Kari blinked a few times, trying to see what she could remember as she replied. "Fragments I guess. I remember feeling safe around you, catching a fish I think. I remember accidently hurting you before I..."

Kari then trailed off as her cheeks gained a pink hue, letting Davis know what she was remembering, causing the leader of the younger Digidestined to blush a little as well.

"I'll bring you up to speed on everything." Davis then said as he helped Kari to her feet, before widening his eyes when Kari let out a purr when his hands touched hers'.

"Ok that was weird, Master." Kari said, before blushing as she realized the only thing she was wearing was Davis' jacket, closing it around her, but secretly liking his scent on it, as well as it rubbing off on her.

"Will you please stop calling Davis 'Master', it's a little weird." Yolei yelled, confusing Kari as she looked at the lavender haired girl with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean? I'm not calling Master 'Master'." Kari said, getting confused as the others were looking at her strangely, before it finally clicked in her head that she just called Davis her Master.

"I mean Master... Davis!" Kari finally called out, correcting herself, as her cheeks bright red as she found it strange to call Davis by his real name.

Jun just giggled quietly, before an idea came to her.

"Well until she gets that out of her system, how about she stays with Davis while I continue to stay with Matt?" The maroon haired girl suggested as she wrapped her arms around Matt at the end of her idea, while making sure the blond felt her body press against his to get the idea.

"It couldn't hurt." Matt added, agreeing with Jun as his cheeks turned red as some interesting ideas went through his head.

From Jun's suggestion, with his best friend backing it up, Tai thought for a moment, before replying. "Alright but please take some of her clothing at least."

Davis nodded his head in agreement, while Kari, for some reason, didn't like the idea of wearing too much clothing, but decided to pick up some of her clothing as she looked up at Davis, feeling a pleasant sensation within her body and in between her legs.

-That night: Upcoming Lemon-

Davis was sitting on his bed as Kari was using his bathroom to get changed.

"Alright I'm done." Kari said as she opened the door.

"Ok how are you...?" Davis started to ask, thinking about the sleeping arrangements and other things to make sure Kari was comfortable during her time at the Motomiya's, before he stopped speaking when he got a good look at Kari's attire, which consisted of a black silk bra and matching panties, with a pair of matching stocking on her legs.

Seeing Davis just staring at her, which aroused her a little, Kari asked. "Master, what's wrong now?"

"Is that... is that all you're wearing? Aren't you going to put more clothing on?" Davis asked in reply.

Kari's cheeks turned a little red as she replied honestly. "Actually I feel like I would be more comfortable with less on."

And without even thinking about it, Kari then unclipped the bra and let it fall to the floor, feeling much better to have it off of her, and leaving Davis in a stupor at seeing her bare breasts, as well as her nipples.

"Master?" Kari asked, wondering why Davis was just staring at her, until she looked down, blushed and quickly covered her breasts with her arms.

"I am so sorry. I guess I am still getting used to being human again." The brunette then said, snapping Davis out of his stupor as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her reassuringly.

But just as Davis moved his hand gently up and down her back, Kari closed her eyes and started purring again, loving the feel of his hands so close to her, while Davis blushed as she pressed her nearly naked body so close to him.

And after breaking from the embrace, Davis and Kari stared at each other, looking into each others' eyes and saw the love, longing and desire the other held, causing both to act on their feelings and close the gap in between them as they engaged in a deep and loving kiss.

Neither cared about anything else at the moment as they enjoyed the kiss, showing as much love as they could muster.

Eventually they broke for air, as Kari stared lovingly into Davis' eyes and said. "Thank you Master, thank you for keeping me safe during all of this. I guess I expressed it enough as a catgirl, but I need to just tell you, I love you, I love you so much."

From her words, Davis smiled as he cupped Kari's cheek, overjoyed to hear Kari say that.

And though he knew Kari already knew his feelings, Davis then said. "And I love you, Kari."

The brunette Digidestined felt an overwhelming sense of joy once Davis said that, before crashing her lips against his in a heated kiss once more, one Davis not only returned, but feeling his desires for Kari get the better of him, his hands moved around her back and down to her ass, making the Digidestined of Light moan and purr in Davis' mouth.

"Oh Master..." Kari moaned once she broke the kiss, before reaching her hands down to the bottom of Davis' shirt and helped him lift it off, turning her on as she saw his muscular chest once again as she moved her hands across it.

Longing for Davis and the pleasure they experienced when she was his pet, Kari smiled, before she moved out of their embrace, where she got onto Davis' bed, crawling around it on all fours and smiled enticingly at the Motomiya.

"Master, I want you. I want you so much. Can we please mate again?" Kari asked with cute and innocent voice.

Davis could not help but get aroused by the sexy display Kari was putting on for him, and quickly removed his pants and boxers, getting more aroused when Kari licked her lips once she saw his cock again, causing her to say. "Oh Master, when I still had Gatomon's Data affecting me, I never got the chance to say how handsome..."

"And how big you are." She added with a purr as she crawled near the end of the bed, teasing Davis a little as she moved her left hand out and rubbed his member a little.

"Kari…" Davis groaned as the brunette gave him a handjob, moving her hand slowly up and down on his shaft.

"Is Kari doing a good job? Is Master feeling good?" She asked, allowing the residual personality of the cat to take over, which earning a nod and groan from Davis, making Kari smile, glad to know she was making Davis feel good.

But she wanted more.

"Kari is happy when Master is happy." Kari then said, before adding, her tone more seductive as she moved her head down. "Now to make Master very happy."

With her words, Kari then lightly licked the tip of his cock a few times, licking away the little amount of pre-cum from the tip, before moving forward and taking Davis' manhood into her mouth.

"That feels... so... so good... Oh, Kari..." Davis groaned as Kari began to move her head up and down on his cock, loving the sounds of his groaning, as her left hand went down her body, slid her panties down past her knees, where Kari then inserted her fingers inside, moaning as she began to masturbate as she pleasured her love.

Davis continued to groan as he gently put his hands on the back of Kari's head, stroking her hair as the brunette purred, adding to Davis' pleasure as she continued to give him a blowjob.

Time didn't matter to the two as The Digidestined of Light continued to pleasure Davis, before the maroon haired boy groaned with warning. "Kari... I'm close..."

However, with his warning and knowing Kari could understand what he was saying, compared to the times she had sucked him off when in her cat form, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was taken aback when Kari not only continued her actions, she added to them, taking her hand away from her pussy and brought it up to massage Davis' balls.

And with the added pleasure, Davis was unable to hold back, groaning Kari's name loudly as he had his climax, cumming into Kari's waiting mouth, which she happily swallowed.

After licking his cock clean, and allowing Davis time to catch his breath, Kari looked up at him with a seductive smirk as she turned around, wiggling her ass enticingly as she looked over her shoulder.

"Kari wants Master so badly... Can Master mate with me?" The brunette asked with a seductive purr.

From Kari's actions, her moans and her beauty, filling him with desire, Davis nodded and smiled.

"Of course we can, my pet." He replied, getting on the bed, joining Kari as he got behind her and placed his hands on her legs, making the brunette moan in joy and excitement, looking forward to having her love back inside of her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Davis asked, wanting to put her needs before his, causing Kari to sigh happily at hearing his caring tone, before she said in reply. "I am sure. Kari loves Master. Kari loves Master so much."

"And Master love you." Davis replied, moving down and kissed the back of Kari's neck, before pushing forward, making Kari moan in delight as she felt all nine-inches of Davis' manhood slide inside of her, filling her with pleasure.

"Oh Master...!" Kari moaned loudly as Davis moved his cock in and out of her pussy, with Davis groaning at her tightness.

Davis and Kari continued their love making, with Davis adding to Kari's pleasure, reaching his right hand around to massage Kari's breast, while gently kissing her neck.

"Master, oh, Master... Yes... Yes...!" Kari cried out, loving the pleasure she was experiencing, feeling a little special, for even though they had already done it, this was their first time, not as Master and pet, but as boyfriend and girlfriend.

After about forty minutes, however, Kari began to move her hips frantically, her moans getting louder as she felt her climax approaching, causing her to moan. "Master... Master, I'm so close..."

"Same here, Kari..." Davis groaned, feeling his climax coming as well, causing his movements to be a little shaky, but continued to make sure Kari was satisfied as he thrusted harder and faster inside of her.

But as much as she was enjoying the pleasure Davis was giving her, after a few more minutes, Kari let out a loud scream, crying out for her Master in pure ecstasy as she came, her cum flowing over Davis' cock, while her tight folds clamped hard on him, causing Davis to groan as he released his seed deep inside of her.

With their climaxes over, Davis slowly pulled out of Kari, where the brunette then collapsed on her stomach, while Davis, still having enough energy, hovered over her satisfied form.

Moving her gently in his arms, Davis positioned the two of them so that he was lying on his back, while Kari was on his side as she purred happily, feeling his hand on her back as he stroked her skin.

"Kari loves her Master." The Digidestined of Light said as she looked up at Davis with a smile, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"And I love you, my sexy kitty." Davis said in reply, smiling at his love and kissing her forehead.

It would be a few more days before Kari would be able to call Davis by his name and wear normal clothes again, at least in public, but in private the two continued to enjoy their Master and Pet relationship, loving every minute they shared with each other.

The End.


End file.
